


Not Ever Again!

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Rape, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Time Travel, mentions of family abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing everything he could lose, Harry decides it won't happen again... Until where is he ready to go to be left alone? Crossdressing!Harry, Slash, Time-Travel, deaged!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts).



**Summary:** After losing everything he could lose, Harry decides it won't happen again... Until where is he ready to go to be left alone? Crossdressing!Harry, Slash, Time-Travel, de-aged!Harry

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Prologue**

After everything he'd seen, people couldn't blame him for becoming cold and stop talking with everyone. He had nightmares every night and people still expected him to bear a smile and be happy with his life... Then his uncle happened... He had run that night, a hand suppressing his hiccups as he run. He would not return there ever again! Feeling his owl following him, he stopped, turned and grabbed the owl who flew to his chest. Before Harry could turn around something hit him from behind and he fell forward with the owl in his arms.

When he awoke Hedwig was pecking on his hair. Harry groaned, sitting only to realize something was really wrong... For once he didn't recognise Privet Drive... As he wasn't there anymore.

"Kay, okay. I'm standing." he groaned to the owl.

Harry stood, stretching and the owl flew ahead as if wanting him to follow her. Hedwig stopped near a nearby tree and Harry frowned at seeing his trunk. He grabbed his wand from the trunk and did a lightning spell on the trunk before pulling it after him, Hedwig on his shoulder. He couldn't believe he hadn't been notified by the ministry of magic yet. After a while he finally heard a sound, turning to the side he frowned... It wasn't the sound of wings... Harry saved his wand at once and pulled his trunk close. A dog came barking and Harry pulled Hedwig to his arms, tight. There was no way that dog was coming close to his only friend. Behind the dog came a hunter with a riffle in hand. Seeing that it was a person he lowered the riffle and barked at the dog who moved back to the hunter.

"What are you doing here, laddie?" the man asked.

Harry stepped back at once, his trunk long forgotten. The hunter stepped forward and Harry walked back two steps at once. The older male stopped, lowered the riffle on the floor against a tree and showed his hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you, laddie." Harry took another step back. "Are you hungry? I'm certain the old lady is waiting with a huge pan of soup."

Harry's belly spoke against his own accord. Harry looked down at his small body and when he looked up the old man was pulling his hunting jacket over him. After that he picked Harry up, grabbed his riffle and Harry's trunk before walking away with Harry on his arm. The dog guided them the whole way to an old hut.

"Jules!" the hunter called, making Harry tense in his arms.

A woman left the hut and looked at the two with a confused look, before she approached and took Harry to her arms.

"Go heat the boiler, Alfred. After a good bath we're have lunch."

Harry looked down at his body, releasing Hedwig who flew to his shoulder. One thing was a full grown man grab him with only one arm, another was... Harry's eyes grew at seeing his small body. He was... a child!

He was taken inside the hut and into a small door in the back. He was lowered on the floor as the woman filled the tub, from the outside Harry could hear the hunter lighting a fire. Finally he was picked and put in the tub as the woman used an old sponge to clean Harry's body. Harry looked down embarrassed as the woman cleaned the wounds that his uncle had given him that morning.

**-NEA-**

Jules dressed the poor lad in the clothes he had bought in an old trunk, before giving him a bowl of soup mixed with some medicine. By the time the lad was done he fell asleep and she went to lay him on her bed. When she returned, her husband was looking back with a sombre look.

"How bad was the lad hurt?"

"The kind that no one should ever be touched."

Her husband nodded, standing and going to grab his riffle.

"I think I left an animal on the lose."

"Do bring dinner, the lad needs some meat in him."

Her husband nodded before heading out. Jules looked to her bed by the side where the boy was sleeping.

**(TBC)**


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings in whole fic:** Slash, Male Slash, Mentions of Rape, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Time Travel, Age Regression/De-Aging, mentions of family abuse, Lemon, Sexual Content, Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Not Beta Read
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**-Chapter I-**

"A little higher... Focus... Are you focused?" the 10 years old, almost 11, child nodded. "Eyes on the target and..."

The boy pushed the rifle's knit and the gunshot was heard. The older laughed.

"Great shot." the man stated proudly, going to pick the beer can from the floor.

"It's all thanks to a great teacher."

The boy blushed as the man messed with his hair.

"You're turning into a great strong person. One day you'll be stronger than me and your mother."

"Father..." the boy whined.

Father laughed and pulled an arm around him pulling him back to the hut.

"Let's go, mother must be thinking I'm stealing you all for myself."

The boy smiled and the two headed back. As they approached a white owl appeared and laid on the boy's shoulder pecking on his hair in an affectionate way.

"Mr Holmes, I presume."

Father looked up in confusion at seeing a stranger on their doorstep.

"Get inside, Jade."

The boy nodded and run inside. Mother pulled him to her arms at once, pulling him away from the door. There was a silence inside the hunt as they heard father talking outside with the stranger, finally the door opened and father entered with the stranger.

"I'm unsure why you insist so much. My kid never went to school and neither I nor my old lady would set her up in a strange school we never heard about."

The boy tensed at seeing the man enter. It had been years since he had seen one of his kind. He had hoped...

"Miss Holmes, I suppose?" the ginger man asked with his blue eyes twinkling.

"Indeed, that's my daughter."

The boy, Harry as he once used to be called, saw how the ginger man, professor Dumbledore if Harry was correct, patience was going thin and his hand started to hitch for the stick, a wand, that was most likely in his pockets.

"I wonder if Miss Holmes as ever done things that could not be explained when she was scared or afraid?"

Harry's adoptive parents shared a look.

"What about it?"

It hadn't been on purpose that Harry had used his magic against father... But at the time Harry had just arrived and seeing a man approach him had made him react... He didn't want to be hurt ever again. It had given his parents quite the scare but after mother found Harry's books on his trunk the two limited to roll with it. Harry raised his hand as if he had his wand in hand and whatever spell Dumbledore was about to do was deflected. The man looked at him.

"You can control it." he commented as if hadn't been ready to do a confundus curse on Harry's father.

"My biological parents left me with their school books, mother has been helping me study from them since I was 9."

"With no wand?" the man asked sceptical.

"My daughter doesn't need it." father stated, remembering the stinging hex Harry had hit him with when his body had been of a 5 years old child.

When Harry had arrived it had taken a while for him to warm up to father and after a month one day father returned with adoption papers. Where the man had got them neither Harry nor mother knew. On the papers father had put Harry's initials but for a female name. Father had said that whoever was looking for him was looking for a boy, this way he would never be hurt again.

"She can overuse her magic core if she isn't taught correctly and if she doesn't have an object conductor." Dumbledore informed, before turning to Harry. "Was your biological parents a Potter and a Black?"

"They died when I was a baby and left me with..." Harry shuddered and mother hugged him close.

"An animal." father finished with a growl.

Dumbledore hummed, looking at Harry's reaction with interest.

"In Hogwarts there are only the best professors and is the most protected place in the world."

Harry knew Dumbledore had got his parents at protection.

**-NEA-**

"Do I really have to?"

Mother smiled before finishing platening Harry's hair.

"You’re supposed to be a girl, unless you want other people to realize that your papers are fake, I would advise you to be a good girl and stay put."

Harry groaned but let mother finish with his nest of a hair. The two left the hut in their best clothes to meet with father and Dumbledore. Father stood from the tree trunk he had sit on.

"It takes time but it’s always worth It." the hunter stated while looking at his two 'women' up and down with an appreciative look. "Shall we go?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore apparated them to Diagon Alley. Before Harry could get used to the floor under him someone stepped in into his line of comfort and pulled him up.

"You must be Jade Holmes." The man said as he started to clean the dust from Harry's dress.

Harry stepped back at once, while father pulled an arm around him, pushing him behind him in a defensive position.

"Who wants to know?"

"Sirius Black, the Second. Lord of the noble family of the Blacks." the man replied with a sneer at father's looks. "And who are you?"

"The man that hunted the monster who dared to hurt Jade making her run scared to my house."

Lord Sirius looked at Dumbledore.

"I was under the impression that her parents died when she was a baby."

"They did and she was sent to a house where a..." father glanced at Harry who had put his face in his father shirt, before continuing. "A monster which my daughter in her nightmares still call Uncle. A man who should be treated like the animal that he is for doing such a thing to a 5 year old... Not to speak of the beatings."

Lord Black's eyes narrowed, before turning to the woman at his side.

"This is my wife, lady Hesper. She'll accompany Mrs Holmes and young Jade to the boutique shop where they'll buy Young Jade a complete new wardrobe. As lord of the family it's only my job, that even if raised by muggles, to make sure that Young Jade has everything that she needs."

Harry shivered as mother pulled him away from father towards lady Hesper who smiled and started to guide them to Madam Malkins. When Dumbledore started to follow, lady Hesper turned to him.

"There is no need for a professor anymore, professor Dumbledore. As the lady of the family I can teach both of them everything they need to know, besides it's my job to do so." Harry saw amused how Dumbledore was left with no option but to leave. "That wizard is more prejudiced than the people he frowns about..." the witch mumbled before entering with them in the shop.

A woman approached.

"Lady Black, in what can I help you?"

"A new wardrobe for my niece. Muggle raised so no magical clothes. Hogwarts mandatory robes and hat as well..." lady Hesper glanced at Harry before adding. "Nothing too fancy, I don't believe that's her style."

"Practical clothes... I usually go with father into the woods." Harry added embarrassed.

The woman nodded.

"Do not worry, lassie. I'm sure that we'll find the right clothes for you... No fancy clothes but..."

"I hate attention." Harry added and before the woman dared to open her mouth he added "I despise being the centre of attention and if my clothes will call attention to myself from either the female or male gender, I'll prefer to use muggle clothes and they ignore me completely because of what they think my status is..." he added with a hiss.

Lady Hesper smiled and pulled Harry to the robes in exposition.

"Normal notice-me-not it is... All robes with the Black emblem of course so no one dares to step out of line." the woman nodded at lady Hesper and went to get a huge book. "Do not worry, young Jade. You want, I'll make it happen. The Black emblem will just be to make sure no one will dare to come too close to you."

"Thank you, lady Hesper."

The woman nodded before grabbing one of the clothes in exposition.

"When you go with your father to the forest, what do you two do?"

"Most of the time I grab wood for the fire while Father hunts... But he's teaching me how to hunt."

Lady Hesper nodded and looked at the catalogue the woman had brought and that mother was already looking over.

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter II

- **Chapter II-**

Harry entered the train, leaving his parents behind. He would miss them but at least he would've had a good reason to use Hedwig. Glancing into one of the compartments he found a dark brown haired boy sitting alone, he was already in Hogwarts robes and had his face in a book. Harry knocked before opening.

"Can I?"

The boy nodded before returning to his book, Harry entered and put his trunk on the compartment over the heads for the baggage, when he was done he sat before the boy next to a window looking outside. The train had started moving while he had looked for a place to sit.

"There you are, Jade." Harry glanced to the compartment's door to see a girl couple years older than him and that he'd been introduced as cousin Walburga. "I was starting to think you'd missed the train. Come I have a seat waiting for you."

"I'm good here, thanks."

Walburga sneered, looking at Harry's company.

"A mudbloo..." Harry was on his feet and the door closed on the teens face. Harry closed the window's curtains before returning to his seat. The door reopened. "Jade!"

"You mumble that M world before me one more time, _cousin_ , and you'll going to wish you hadn't."

"No one ever speaks to me like this..." Walburga started.

"And probably it has done you some good, make you fall from the imaginary podium you've put yourself into."

Harry turned again and looked out the window, he could feel the boy's eyes on him over the book. Finally Walburga closed the door with strength.

"Nice cousin."

"First day I've met her... Our grandfather and lord of family said she was to watch over me at school... As if."

The boy nodded.

"Tom Riddle."

"Primavera Holmes."

"Your cousin called you..."

"Jade Primavera Holmes." Harry explained with a roll of his eyes. "Primavera apparently it's not pureblood enough for my biological family."

"Adopted, then?" Harry nodded. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, I hate the Tom name... It's too usual."

Harry smiled.

"Marvolo it is."

"Primavera." The boy, Marvolo, that was around the same height as Harry, replied back and made a move to grab Harry's hand but stopped at noticing Harry's shiver. "I was just going to kiss the back of your hand, Primavera."

Harry blushed and looked outside again.

"It's not your fault... It's my instinct."

Marvolo hummed and returned to his book. Harry wondered if he had scared the boy away... Not that it was a bad thing since the boy would become his parents' killer. During lunch Walburga returned, left Harry with some coins for the trolley before disappearing and when the trolley did appear, Harry asked food for himself and the other boy. It was odd how no candy was in the trolley, there was a huge pan of soup and then several kinds of sandwiches. Harry sat again with two sandwiches under his arm and two bowls of soup in his hands as the woman closed the door. Marvolo looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Hungry?"

Harry nodded before offering Marvolo the bowl of soup and, with his free hand, taking the sandwiches from their place under his arm.

"Good appetite." Harry said with a smile and started on his soup.

A little warily Marvolo mimicked him.

"Thank you, Primavera."

Harry smiled back but didn't spoke, there was no need. The two didn't need to talk around each other, they understood. This was something Harry would never had had with Ron, the boy didn't understand the meaning of silence.

**-NEA-**

Tom looked up from his book as Primavera was having issues putting her school robe over her dress. She was the kind that at first look you wouldn't think twice, but if you let her she would show a kind sweet spirit that needed to be protected. Like the flower and the gem in her name. Tom stood and took the robe from her hands, set it straight before giving it back. Blushing, she nodded thankfully and put it on. Tom knew better than to try to touch her again. He recognised the signs, he'd seen it in the orphans. Even if Primavera would be a difficult person to lead with because of her fear of touch, she was a child of a pureblood family. His ticket to be someone in this world.

"Thanks." Primavera said.

Tom looked at her again, the robes - alike the dress - were in a format to don't call attention to her person but, even so, Tom could see the small details were the robe was made in a more feminine silhouette than his. Not to speak of the emblem in the chest just above the heart.

"It was the minimum I could do after you had paid me lunch." Tom argued, not commenting on her clothes. It was the last thing that she needed with the way she'd been treated.

"I did it because I wanted."

"The same back."

Primavera huffed and sat again. Not long later, the black haired, green eyed girl's cousin returned, they looked nothing alike except for the black hair. The teen was ready to open her mouth but stopped at realizing her cousin was already with the school robes.

"Yes, dear cousin?" Primavera asked.

"We're about to arrive. Leave the trunk behind. At the train stop will be a professor who will guide you to the school. First years have to go with him. I spoke with Lestrange heir and Malfoy heir and they agreed to escort you and your... Colleague all the way so no one comes too close for comfort."

"Thank you." Primavera said, bowing her head.

The teen hummed and approached, turned Primavera around and undid Primavera's hair, before platening it again. When she was done, she stood, gave Tom a warning look and left. Tom looked at Primavera and had to give it to the teen, she was quick and good at it.

"Sorry about that."

"There's no need." Tom replied at once to placate the girl.

Even if the teen, Walburga if Tom remembered right, didn't like Primavera and didn't approve of her company, she still made sure that the girl had everything she needed and was presentable enough. Tom wondered if it was a pureblood thing or a Primavera's family thing. "At least now we know what to expect from the other side."

"But the way she treats you..."

"Won't happen forever."

Primavera sighed and nodded. When the train stopped, Tom waited with Primavera for the mass to disappear and when they were finally going to leave two people entered.

"Jade Holmes and Mr..."

"Tom Riddle."

The two nodded politely and Tom internally smirked, he had found the perfect person to infiltrate the wizardry world and all he would have to do was to bear Primavera on a day-a-day basis. The silver eyed blond offered his arm to Primavera.

"Abraxas Malfoy, may I accompany you to station?"

Primavera passed by him, completely ignoring the arm.

"But of course, Malfoy." she stopped by the door and looked at Tom. "Are you coming, Marv?"

Tom nodded and hurried to follow her.

"He was trying to offer you his arm." Tom mumbled as they walked.

Primavera hummed and nodded.

"I noticed... I'm not that blind, you know?" she asked pointing at her round glasses.

Tom smirked, while the other two hurried to accompany them. When Malfoy made another move to grab Primavera's arm, she stumbled on an invisible thing and hold on to Tom to keep herself standing. Helping her raise up, he kept her hand on his arm as if to help her if she stumbled again. Internally Tom was giving Primavera congrats for her acting. Even if he knew how difficult it was being for her to be so close to someone, he couldn't help the smugness at the fact that she preferred his touch to a pureblood heir's touch.

"Everyone is looking at us."

Tom hummed, looking up to find what she meant.

"No, they're they just looking because we happen to be the last ones..." he stated to calm her down.

It wasn't very efficient but at least she didn't let go of him. Winning all her trust was his goal to a quick climb in the hierarchy... At least for now.

As they followed the others, Malfoy and Lestrange keeping unwanted attention from them, they suddenly heard the front students’ gasps. When Tom finally arrived he understood why; Hogwarts was quite the sight, he could stay hours looking at it. Tom glanced at the two boys who although had controlled their reactions still couldn't keep their eyes of it. But then he noticed that Primavera was with a bored look. As if she'd seen it hundreds of times...

**-NEA-**

Harry sat on the bench when he was called.

'A time-traveller I see... A Gryffindor with a Slytherin's heart... Tell me, _Potter_ , are you going to let me choose this time or are you going to refuse my sorting again?'

'You already know the answer to that.' Harry answered, mentally.

'So true...' it said inside Harry's mind before saying to the whole hall: "Slytherin!" before the sorting hat could be taken out, Harry heard in his mind 'Great things can came to you as long as you act accordingly.'

Harry frowned to the sorting hat as Dumbledore took it from his head, then Harry turned and went to his table. He surely hoped no one would came too close for comfort, it was already hard to handle Marvolo. Harry glanced at the boy, he knew what it might look for other people what was happening between the two... But Marvolo had understood and wouldn't do anything, Harry was his easy ticket to the pureblood groups. Harry wouldn't stop him, because, honestly, as long as Marvolo would continue shielding him he was okay with giving him access. He could've try to stop him from becoming Voldemort, but there was no way that Harry would manage so. Besides that would mean he could stop his own birth. Harry glanced at the boy sitting by his side, separating him from the rest and still leaving space for in case Marvolo would be a Slytherin. Honestly, Harry had just met the boy and to the purebloods it was already completely normal that they were an item.

"I didn't had the chance to introduce myself earlier. Jeremiah Lestrange, the heir of my family."

"Pleasure, Jeremiah Lestrange the heir of your house."

Jeremiah smiled.

"Just Jeremy is fine."

Harry nodded and glanced at Abraxas as he sat before him.

"So, jade, are you engaged or promised to someone....?"

Harry glared at the boy.

"Why?"

"To know if you're single and if it's worth contacting my father to contact Lord Black." Abraxas answered nonchalantly, looking to the sorting.

Harry sneered and followed his eyes, refusing to answer. Before Abraxas realized Harry wasn't answering Marvolo was sorted and approached, sitting on the seat Jeremy had saved for him between himself and Harry.

"So? What is the answer?"

Jeremy snorted.

"Stop making a fool of yourself, Abraxas."

"Excuse me?" Abraxas sneered at Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.

"Even if Jade was taking pretenders you would be the last one on her mind."

"And why so?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and pointed at the boy at his side.

"If she's thinking of choosing someone you'll be the last person in her mind."

"A mu..." before Abraxas managed to finish he found himself mute.

"Yes, a half-blood." Harry hissed under his breath. From Malfoy's looks Harry could tell that he didn't believe that Harry would prefer a _muggleborn_ to a pureblood heir. "I don't need to explain myself to you Abraxas Malfoy. Actually, the only reason I'm putting up with you and your obvious hints is because my cousin Walburga said you would keep unwanted people away as I arbour touching in itself. But since you arrived you haven't stopped trying to touch me and to hint on me. I prefer Marvolo to you any day as I know that he knows not to push me." Harry smirked at remembering something. "Besides he is much better looking."

Malfoy's eyes grew comically large as if insulted, just like Harry believed he would've do. Harry glanced at the sorting to see Dumbledore taking the hat and the bench away.

"You called me halfblood." Marvolo whispered barely a sound.

"You spoke Parseltongue earlier as you read the book." Harry argued just as low as Marvolo. "That's a trait of an old wizardry family." Marvolo hummed and the food appeared before them. "Snake language." he explained at remembering that he didn't know yet what it meant, before starting to serve himself.

Harry glanced up to see Abraxas glaring at him, at his raised eyebrow the other pointed to his own throat. Harry hummed and put a spoonful of soup on his mouth, ignoring the other. Neither Marvolo nor Jeremy reacted, as if they didn't understood what was going on. Harry knew that they weren't going to help Malfoy, that was not the Slytherins ways, but it also meant that any and whatever friend he got he would still have to watch over his own back. There was no thing as real friends in this house, although strangely he had never felt more at home. Harry glanced at Marvolo; keeping him close was dangerous in part because of who he would become but also his safe keeping if he managed to make Marvolo see him as someone to keep close and protected.

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter III

**-Chapter III-**

Dumbledore wondered how the two he had had to introduce to the magical world that were so different but so alike in danger had managed to meet one another in the first day in the train. Holmes was one of the best students, although her grades wouldn't move upward than the average, it was like she refused popularity. Riddle on the other hand was the top of class, being the professors’ typical pet student. Dumbledore looked at the two as they entered Great Hall for their fifth year, Holmes was starting to win her feminine looks and even with her clothes that did everything but call attention several boys were looking her way. Dumbledore knew the only thing keeping them away was the hand holding Holmes' one. Since the first day the two were always together, as if the two had connected. If Dumbledore didn't knew better he would say the boy had taken the girl under his protection, but why would he?

**-NEA-**

"Why is everyone looking our way?" Primavera whispered.

Tom helped her to sit as he looked around, easily he noticed the lust looks. He sat next to her and, glancing to the girl's eyes to be sure she wouldn't freak out, grabbed her hand over the table. At once he noticed everyone looking away, not daring to mess with him.

"They're just looking at my Perfect crest." he argued.

Primavera sighed relieved. Years had passed and her fear for attention was still was strong as when he had met her the first time. He could understand why the boys couldn't take their eyes off, he wasn't blind. Since he had first met her that he had seen her inner beauty. While everyone had looked at her clothes and round glasses too big for her, he had seen the beauty, the power and the geniuses in managing to hide it under a mask of incognito. She was a no one and that helped her to stay in the background when something big was happening. Although being a Black gave her prestige, she only used it to keep unwanted attention away.

"Dumbledore is looking at us."

"Is he now?" Tom asked amused.

For reasons unknown to him, Primavera loathed the transfiguration professor. She nodded, looking back at him. Her green eyes landing on his dark grey ones.

"He's still trying to find ways to separate us."

Tom grinned and tightened his hold on the girl's hand.

"Is there anything for him to separate?"

As always Primavera blushed at his hint, but although she looked away it was the first time she didn't take her hand away. Tom smirked internally, sure he knew she'd been touched when she had been a child, before the muggles had taken her in if he understood correctly, and that she was going to be a hard one to let him touch her, he had already suspected that on the first day. Tom massaged the back of her hand with his thumb. She was still his ticket to become someone in this world... Her good looks, smartness and strength were just a bonus. She knew he was dangerous, he wasn't sure why and how as he'd made sure to keep it hidden from her, but she just knew and still didn't said or do anything to stop him. Of course he could tell that she didn't exactly approve, but she also didn't argue against.

"Walburga told about you to Lord Black this summer." Tom hummed, looking at the mentioned seventh year witch. Why would she? She had made her impression of him quite clear the first time they met. "He told me that he wants to speak with you... To know your intentions towards me... I tried to stop him but he refused to listen to reason."

"I'll talk with him."

"You don't have to..."

"I have to."

He knew what meeting the lord meant, he also knew that the only thing he had for himself was his top student career. But he was a Slytherin and, although he wasn't the sexual type, Primavera was his and he would not give up on her. He had decided years ago to make her his.

**-NEA-**

Tom floo-travelled back to the Potions Professor private chambers and bowed his head to the wizard thankfully, before heading back towards Slytherin’s common room. It had been a good thing to bring Slughorn with him after all, the wizard had spoken so much of Tom's good merits that most likely he had been the push that Lord Black had needed. Going down the green labyrinth corridor of Slytherin's dormitories, Tom wondered if he should warn his 'friend' about the talk. She had been worried for him, after all. Honestly, the only reason why she even survived in Slytherin with her Gryffindorishness was because Tom used it to keep her to himself and to climb in the Slytherin ranking. Even if a halfblood muggle raised; Primavera as a child of the Black family still hold more power than he did on his own being a simple perfect student. Tom smirked, it was a wonder how Primavera had gotten into Slytherin but that didn't mean that Tom didn't protect her. He did, after all... he needed to make sure her ranking stayed high, even if she thought it was only because of him that she had it. Arriving the door to Primavera's room, Tom entered and his eyes grew. Nothing in his life could have prepared him to be able to hide his emotions at a time like this. Primavera had just left the bathroom with a towel around her waist... Only it wasn't a female chest he was seeing but... A male. Noticing the ' _girl's_ ' blush he snapped out of it and entered, closing the door behind him. Primavera's chest was full of scars, most likely from the time he'd been abused. One of them even formed the word _freak_.

"Hmmm... Marvolo?" Tom hummed, taking his own time to appreciate the view. "Do you mind?"

Tom looked up to the teen's eyes, before rolling his eyes and turning around. He heard Primavera moving and in no time he was by his side.

"I can expl..."

Tom grabbed the towel from his hands and pushed him to a chair before starting to dry his long messy hair.

"Can't believe you managed to hide this from me." Tom reprimanded himself. And he thought he knew all there was to know about the ' _girl_ ', apparently there was a reason for him to be a Slytherin after all. "Spoke with Lord Black."

"And?"

"He has accepted me as your possible husband and lover." Tom replied nonchalantly, it all made sense now why after years since the abuse it still affected the teen.

Primavera turned suddenly like he'd expect him to do.

"What? But I'm..."

Tom smirked amused.

"We can always adopt if you so desire, although I'm not the parental type. Besides... Does lord Black knows of this?"

Primavera blushed and shook his head.

"Only my adoptive parents... And now you."

Tom hummed, feeling quite smug at being one of the three.

"And I will never do anything you aren't ready to do... You should know that by now, Primavera."

"Evans." Tom frowned. "Diminutive to Primavera, from Mave... And it reminds me of my mother. My biological witch mother."

Tom nodded.

"It's a good one. We'll have to create one for me."

Tom finished drying Evans' hair and grabbed his hairbrush to comb his hair.

"Are you gay?"

"Why do you ask that? After all until half an hour ago I thought you were a female."

"Then why are you still trying to get into my pants?"

Tom rolled his eyes and turned the chair around, pulled Evans' chin up and kissed him on the lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, Tom leaned back.

"I'm not homosexual or heterosexual. It's only you I can picture at my side and on my bed, if that means having gay sex... So be it."

Evans blushed, lowering his head. Honestly, it satisfied Tom that the other teen had managed to hide this in the Slytherin house, if he could hide this... what else had he hidden? It made him horny at the thought that there were still things he could find from his groom.

"I'm not..." Tom hummed inquisitively. "Gay."

Tom snorted.

"Of course not," he placated, before adding mentally: ‘You’re just mine!’

**-NEA-**

Having Marvolo find out the truth and becoming his groom had never been on Harry's plans. Yes, Marvolo wasn't the sexual type and he knew better than to take advantage of Harry... That didn't mean he wouldn't become Lord Voldemort one day.

"You think too much." a voice said amused at his side. Harry glared up at Marvolo. "If you aren't careful the after effects can be the burning of your brain cells from over use."

"Marv..." Harry groaned as the other limited to smile back. "You're impossible..."

He turned back to his parchment where he was supposed to be doing his homework. Would life be easier if he was really dating Tom Marvolo Riddle? Wouldn't he change his own birth?

**(TBC)**


	5. -Chapter IV-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Chapter dedicated to**  ** [Riddle-Snape](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3344747/Riddle-Snape)

**-Chapter IV-**

Tom knew it wouldn't be easy, he actually didn't care that he would have to wait years to have Prima.... Evans. Although he didn't expect for the job to be easy he also didn't expect for Evans to start giving him a little of the cold shoulder.

**-NEA-**

Harry looked up from his potions book to the witch sitting before him in his low ranking table.

"Have you looked up the flyers on what to be when you grow up?" The 7th year asked.

Harry shook his head and was surprised as Walburga grabbed various flyers from her bag, it were even more than the ones he'd seen in the future.

"Wha..."

"I've heard Riddle intends on following a teaching career or a ministry career. If he wanted for a wife who simply took care of the house, he wouldn't have chosen you. You aren't simply the kind to be a house wife. What isn't a bad thing since Riddle doesn't care."

Harry glanced at the flyers and then back to Walburga.

"I never really thought about it."

Walburga nodded and grabbed several of the flyers, choosing each of them, before giving them to him.

"If you need any help I can help.  From what I know these ones are the best for you."

Harry peeked at them as the teen stood and left.

"What did your cousin want?" a male voice asked, as someone sat next to him.

"Help me choose my future." Harry replied, before picking the teaching and ministry flyers and giving it to the other boy.

Marvolo picked and read the titles in silence.

"She left this for me?" Harry nodded. "That's thoughtful of her."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You are engaged to me, it's obvious that she'll make sure you'll also have everything needed."

At once Harry felt Marvolo's eyes on him, before the boy finally smiled and nodded. Harry supposed it was the first time he actually mentioned it out loud. Surely, Harry knew Marvolo wouldn't take advantage of him... At least body speaking, and that as soon as they would marry he would become the most protected person in the future. Marvolo was a possessive and over protective person, what was a good thing for Harry... But he felt bad because he knew that Marvolo had entered this thinking 'Primavera' was a girl and ended up with a boy. It was not like Marvolo was bad looking, quite the contraire. Harry could see the way the other girls looked at Marvolo.

A hand grabbed his and Marvolo kissed the back of Harry's hand while massaging his hand, but not even once looking up from the ministry flyer. Harry sighed and left his homework, turning to his flyers with his free hand.

"The answer is no." Harry looked up confused. "You were wondering if I would prefer a normal housewife." Harry hummed, embarrassed that Marvolo knew him so well. "I've told you, I don't care about anything else, it's you that I want. If you happen to want to work at an inn, I'll be your best costumer."

Harry knew that Marvolo was talking about the gender thingy.

"I don't want to be a waitress." he replied.

**-NEA-**

It started slow. Sure Marvolo was always grabbing Harry's hand since Harry had grabbed his arm on that fateful first day, but he'd gone used to it. Marvolo had started to change. First he had started to kiss the back of Harry's hand, he had never done that before towards Harry knowing what the ' _girl_ ' thought about it. Then he took Walburga's place every morning helping Harry to plait his hair, at first it made sense since the older teenager was in her seventh year and Harry was no good at it. It were small simple things barely noticeable that took Harry a month to realize the real meaning, Marvolo was tightening the circle around Harry making sure to be the one Harry went to and getting him used to his touches. He was preparing Harry mentally and physically to him so when the time would come Harry wouldn't freak out.

Harry glanced down the corridor he had hidden himself in. He couldn't believe he had to hide from Marvolo, in the library no less! Harry sighed leaning against the wall, he couldn't believe it had come down to this. Glancing to the books bored, he wondered if the library was that good place to hide... After all, Marvolo loved the library. He picked the first book he found only for his eyes to widen. Apparently he was in the musical part of the library. Marvolo wouldn't come here that's for sure. Looking up to make sure Marvolo wouldn't suddenly appear, he opened the book and started reading. After all, he had nothing better to do.

**-NEA-**

Tom glanced up when Evans entered Slytherin's common rooms and approached, sitting at his side as if he hadn't spent the last couple hours avoiding him.

"Primavera."

"Marvolo." Evans replied back, while taking his parchments out and starting on his homework.

Tom narrowed his eyes, Evans knew he'd been looking for him. Honestly, it wasn't like the boy wasn't a trouble magnet and that Tom didn't have to take him out more times from danger than Tom could count. It was a wonder how he still kept the incognito persona mask even after all these years.

"If you don't stop narrowing your eyes like that, you’re going to win winkles before your 20s."

Tom hissed, knowing who he would blame if it would've ever actually happen. Tom grabbed Evans' hand and held on to it for the rest of the night, forcing them to use the other hand for everything.

**-NEA-**

When Harry finally finished his homework he could feel Marvolo's eyes on him. Looking up, he noticed that they were the only ones in the common room.

"It must be late." he mumbled, saving the parchments in the bag one-handed since Marvolo still refused to free his hand. Harry stood and made a move to free his hand but Marvolo didn't let go. "Everyone has already gone to bed, Marv. It must be late... Do you mind...?"

Marvolo seemed to think on Harry's question, before he packed his things and stood without releasing Harry's hand once.

"It's not that late." the older teen argued.

Harry refused to answer, he had forgotten how possessive Marvolo could be... How Voldemort was. Marvolo guided them to Harry's room and opened the door for them. As soon as Marvolo finished closing the door Harry pushed his hand from the tight fist and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where were you?" Marvolo asked in barely supressed anger.

"Studying." Harry replied with a shrug.

Tom hissed and Harry knew he was restraining himself from grabbing Harry.

"What mess did you create this time?"

Harry's eyes grew wide at realizing the other had been worried. Harry's shoulders relaxed, instinctively.

"None, Marv. I was really just studying." Harry uncrossed his arms and approached the older boy, leaning into his chest. "I'm fine, see?"

Marvolo's arms surrounded Harry, pulling him tighter.

"Don't run off like that ever again."

Harry huffed but didn't reply to Marvolo's orders. It would only mean more fighting and being in the boy's arms was the last place he wanted to start a fight.

**-NEA-**

Tom groaned when he felt Evans slip away from him right at the end of the last class of the day, the next day. He thought he had managed to tune it down last night, but no such luck. Tom glared at the first year who had come to him for help and made him lose his groom... again!

**-NEA-**

Harry left the library with two new books under his arm and run to the Slytherin common room. Although he knew plenty of passages to get there quicker, Tom also knew them... The boy did spent almost 24/7 for the past 4 years with him after all. It was risky but luckily he didn't bump into Tom. As soon as he said the password, Harry looked around for Walburga. At finding the teen, Harry dared to approach her high ranking table. Walburga looked up at noticing him and stood, following him to his low ranked table.

"What is it?"

Harry took the two library books and gave them to the teen. There was a silence as she read the covers. Finally she looked up.

"May I talk about this with grandfather first?" Harry nodded. "What does Riddle think of this?"

Harry shook his head.

"I didn't told him yet... It was just an idea... I don't even know if I'm that good."

Walburga hummed and stood, returning the books. Harry saved them in the bag and Walburga pulled him down the corridor to the private quarters. Stooping by a door, which wasn't Harry's room, Walburga opened the door for him. Harry entered the teen's room puzzled. Walburga followed him, closing the door and approached a side of the room where she took a small black box, putting it on the desk. Opening it, Harry saw that it was a piano... Or at least the keys of one.

"I want you to copy exactly what I'm going to do."

Harry nodded and Walburga put one hand over the keys and did a real simple tune. Harry approached and let the teen teach him how to put his hand before copying her.

"It could be worse considering it's your first time... Now, you also had a singing book. Do you know any song?"

Harry blushed but nodded and sang an old muggle song he remembered listening on radio.

"I told you I wasn't that good."

Walburga hummed thoughtfully.

"I'll talk with grandfather. You look more the guitarist singer than a pianist one... You should tell your muggle parents as well. I'm certain they'll approve."

**(TBC)**


	6. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who hasn't understood yet, this fic has no beta, but as i have already finished it, i decided to post it anyway  
> For anyone wondering the ammount of posts, i haven't been writting for a while. I just received my old chapters from my betas

**-Chapter V-**

Harry looked up as Marvolo entered the owlery and approached.

"Sending Hedwig off with a letter?" Marvolo asked.

Harry nodded, looking outside again to the white dot that was his friend flying away. Marvolo had most likely seen Hedwig and he knew that every time Harry sent an owl he would stay until Hedwig fully disappeared.

"No, I did not." he mumbled, answering Marvolo's unspoken question.

"Why not? Do you think they wouldn't approve?"

"If you think you are possessive then you never met my father with his riffle in hand... Last time I checked you weren't bulletproof."

Harry sighed as Hedwig completely disappeared from view.

"Why do you care for it so much?" Tom asked, not making the real question he wanted to make.

"She's my sister. She protected me when I needed it... And when I feel lonely or sad - for example for not having mail - she comes even if just to offer her company. My first gift... My best friend... And my big sister."

When Harry turned Tom was frowning.

"She's your magical creature... An owl life goes around 10 years and you say that you have her since before the muggles?" Harry nodded. "You managed to bond with her, a real rare gift, Evans. Hedwig will stay with you until your death... Your magic connected to her life source. That's the only explanation. Can you understand what she says?"

Harry nodded.

"And she me. It's always been like this."

Tom nodded.

"Remind me to show my respect to your sister when she returns... I do not want her to think that I take you as granted after all."

Harry snorted at the mental image of snake faced Lord Voldemort asking the white owl for permission to wed Harry.

"I'm certain there are spells that make me bulletproof."

Harry looked up, noticing Tom had approached while he'd been divagaguing.

"And if there aren't I'm certain you'll create one."

"I have your lord and uncle's permission. I want to have your father as well, don't want him to think less of me because I didn't ask a muggle his _daughter_ in marriage."

Harry sighed and leaned on to Tom's embrace. He knew how much Tom harboured muggles but he was still willing to put up with one for Harry. Harry opened his eyes at hearing something, glancing to the side he was met with a third year Huflepuff. The boy looked at the two, wide eyed, before turning around and practically ran. Harry groaned and put his hands on Marvolo's shoulders and was about to push him away when the other pulled him tighter to himself.

"Marv... We aren't exactly where people can't find us."

"And...?"

"Marv...."

"We're simply hugging... Well technically I'm hugging you as you lean into my chest."

Harry huffed, Marvolo and his technicalities...

"Can we go to one of our quarters to hug instead?"

Marvolo hummed.

"Depends, will you keep avoiding me after classes?"

"No."

There was a moment as the two stayed in the same position in silence. Harry knew that Marvolo knew that the agreement had fails, but he also needed his own space...

"Will you tell me when I need to step back and give you your own space?"

Harry looked up surprised at the question. Marvolo did know him better than Ron and Hermione ever did together.

"I will."

Marvolo nodded and stepped back, offering his arm for Harry to take. Harry took and Marvolo guided him back to the Slytherin's common rooms.

It always surprised Harry how this gentleman would one day turn into a monster.

**-NEA-**

Tom wondered, not for the first time, what did his groom saw in that second year half-giant. It always drove him mad how Evans would stop whatever he was doing to say hello to the other. Evans would even let go of his hand and go help the half-giant when someone picked on him.

"There, see? I told you, it's as good as new." Evans placated the half-giant showing him a necklace that had been broken by the seventh year Slytherins. "Here."

Tom glanced to the side where Walburga Black was also looking at the scene. Tom could tell she didn't approve, but she stayed put.

"Thank you, 'Olmes."

Evans smiled and Tom felt his belly tighten wanting nothing more than to take them apart. Evans never smiled like that to him!

"What else are friends for, Hagrid?" he argued with a hint of a chuckle on his voice.

Tom glanced at the Slytherins sneering at the scene, before they turned around and walked past by Tom.

"Control your fiancée, Riddle!"

Tom glanced after them as they disappeared, did they actually expect Tom to order Evans what to do? That wasn't how the ' _girl_ ' was, she would never be manipulated. It was already hard enough to manage for her to accept being his lover.

"We'll talk later, kay? Have to go before Marvolo thinks I'm leaving him for you."

Hagrid laughed as Evans chuckled and walked back towards Tom. As soon as he was close enough, Tom grabbed his hand. He nodded at the half-giant, although he felt like to smash his head against the floor, and walked away with Evans. It angered him the easy nature that his Evans and the halfbleed had... Wait a moment **_his_** Evans?

"You don't need to grab me this tightly, you know? If I didn't know any better, I would've say you're jealous of Hagrid. But of course, for that you would need to know what love is..."

Tom silenced Evans with a kiss, pushing him against the wall. Finally when the need to breathe was too strong Tom stepped back, walking away from Evans knowing he shouldn't have done that. If he was lucky he hadn't back pedalled by much, if not then he had descarrilated and would have to start from the start with Evans. Evans was out of breath and his face was a mix between disbelief and pleasure.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled of me." Evans' eyes glanced at him but his facial expression didn't change. "And I do." Evans frowned confused. "I do lo... I was jealous. I don't like how easy it is for you to become so easy nature around him, how..."

Evans' eyes grew, gaping. Tom shut up, feeling like he was making a fool out of himself.

"You really do lo... me?"

Tom nodded. If not for the fact that it was so serious he would've smiled amused that not even a minute ago Evans had had no problem in saying the words. Evans took a hand to his mouth wide eyed.

"Evans..."

Tom took a step forward, but Evans snapped out of whatever he'd entered into and lowered his arm.

"Can... Can I... Have a little time?" the younger boy asked, not quite managing to look up into Tom's eyes.

Tom felt like a bucket of cold ice water was drained over his head, but smiled and nodded, walking away.

**-NEA-**

"It's not a bad thing, you know? I wish my groom and future husband would treat me at the least half the way he treats you. And he loves you, that's a combination that not many arranged marriages manage." Harry looked up towards Walburga which was approaching. "It sure explains why he gives you such a high space of manoble."

"But... I thought..." harry found he couldn't talk.

Walburga passed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down the corridor.

"That he was only with you for the prestige, like you were with him for the protective aura he gave you?"

"I..."

"Grandfather would never had let him get engaged to you if that was in Riddle's mind when he went to Black Manor." Walburga looked down at Harry. "What about you? I know that until now you never really saw him as nothing more than a safe heaven, but now he intends on marrying you and you accepted it because it still gives you protection. Riddle isn't with you just for that and now you know it, what do you intend to do?"

Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Think."

"Did you like it?" Harry looked at Walburga confused. "When he kissed you."

"I..."

"Honestly, Jade, Riddle had more times than any to prove that he won't hurt you like your uncle. So forget what you were afraid of, and really think how he made you feel."

Harry bit the bottom of his lip. In all honestly if he forgot another person who had pinned him to the floor, it had felt...

"Right."

Walburga smiled.

"Well that's something. Now..." Walburga stopped forcing Harry to stop as well. "Go inside and grab his hand and do all that silent talking you two are known to do. Although, if he dares to kiss you again - or something more serious - I'll go directly to grandfather. Understood?"

Harry nodded and Walburga smiled, letting him go and entered the common room. Harry followed her and looked for Marvolo. The boy was heads down into a book. Sighing, he approached and sat next to him, grabbing his hand. Marvolo looked up, the two looked at each other in the eyes before the older male returned to the book.

**-NEA-**

Tom smiled as he felt Evans' hand in his. He would have to thank Walburga later on. Tom glanced up to the older teenager. When he had been about to leave Evans, he had passed by her - apparently she hadn't been long behind them - as he passed by her she had whispered "No more than hugging and holding hands before marriage from now on". Tom had been ready to argue but she smiled and approached Evans. Whatever she'd told Evans had worked. Tom glanced at his Evans, looking over a music instruments magazine. Yes because Evans was his and one day would be Primavera Riddle.

**-NEA-**

Albus really couldn't understand how the most dangerous pairing had managed to get together. And to make it worse: lord Black was certain that Tom Riddle was in love with Jade Holmes. There had been nothing Albus could say that made the man change subjects. Even Rubeus Hagrid had been bewitched by that girl... He had to prove everyone the danger those two were. The real question would be how.

Albus looked at the duo as they entered together on his classroom. If Holmes had stayed to herself and away of Riddle she would never had been a danger. But Riddle could spot potential wherever he looked, and with Holmes under his will what couldn't he do? Nothing but a few fake love confessions, a few nights with the girl and she would do anything he wanted. Albus knew; he'd fallen for the same trap.

Albus looked down at his notes. Dippet wanted all the teachers to announce about the chamber of secrets to the students in class. To explain the new rules and to warn them to not walk alone, wouldn't they be petrified as well.

In all honestly, Albus had his idea of the culprit, but he knew that if he told the truth there would be a young witch who would've step in and say that it was impossible as they'd been together the whole time.

Albus knew that Tom wouldn't show his real face before Jade, not if he wanted her to be faithful.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who hasn't understood yet, this fic has no beta, but as i have already finished it, i decided to post it anyway  
> For anyone wondering the ammount of posts, i haven't been writting for a while. I just received my old chapters from my betas


	7. Chapter VI

**-Chapter VI-**

Harry looked as Hagrid was expelled. He wanted to stop it and he knew how, but... It was not time. Not yet.

"Rubeus?" the teenager looked up at Harry, who leaned down helping him pick the remainings of his wand. "I wish I could help... Marvolo..."

Hagrid shook his head with a smile.

"He just did what he thought was right, yah know? He told me as we climbed to the headmaster that he couldn't do nothing and run the risk of losing you."

Harry cleaned his tears.

"I live in a cabana in the woods with my parents. I'm sure my father would gladly teach you everything he knows in trade for your help. I mean it is not Hogwarts but..."

"I'd love that." Hagrid said, making harry look up to him. "Don't cry for me. Tom was right, an acromantula was not the best idea to keep around with people like you who can get hurt. Do never again cry for me."

"I can't promise that." Harry argued feeling his eyes mist because of the tears.

Harry took his glasses, cleaned his face and then his glasses.

"I can see why he keeps you all to himself." Harry frowned confused, putting his glasses on. "You are a very beautiful person, Primavera. Don't ever let other people tell you otherwise. Don't ever let men take that away from you."

Harry blushed, lowering his head. He grabbed then something from his pocket and enlarged it. Harry opened the cable and started to save the remainings of the wand inside, before closing it and offered it to Hagrid.

"I can't..."

A hand grabbed the pink umbrella, making the two look up to Dumbledore. The man studied the umbrella and grabbing his own wand he touched it on the umbrella who shown. Then Dumbledore picked the umbrella's cable and pointed to the closest table that turned into a huge pig and then back to the house table. Then the professor returned the umbrella to Hagrid with a smile, winking at Harry as he did so.

"That is quite a gift, Miss Holmes." harry nodded and Dumbledore turned around to leave the great hall. "I do wonder where Rubeus put those remains of his wand. Surely in the garbage..."

Harry smiled amused as the man left the great hall.

"Great man, Dumbledore. Vouched for me until the very end."

Harry stood.

"Yeah, I'm certain he did."

Why was Dumbledore suddenly helping Harry? Since the beginning that the man had treated him like nothing more than a Slytherin who needed to be watched over.

"He worries about yeah, yeh know?" Hagrid stated as he stood and the two started to walk out of Hogwarts towards Hogsmead. Harry frowned confused. "He is afraid for yeh. He said so. He said he is afraid that yeh would follow in a dark path... Like that Grindelwald guy. But I told him, I told him that yeh too good to even hurt a fly. I vouched for yeh, I did."

Harry blushed.

"Rubeus..."

"Yeh a great person, Primavera. I'll always be on the front row of your concerts."

Harry smiled and stopped by the doors as Hagrid continued, the umbrella safely secured in his hand and his trunk being pulled with the other. He hadn't told Marvolo about his idea of following singing and playing, but with Hagrid... Things simply were easier. He wasn't afraid what Marvolo might think, just that the older boy didn't understand how someone could like music. That was how Marvolo was and he'd gotten used to it.

"Concerts?"

Harry turned to meet his groom, who was looking at Hagrid with disdain.

"I know you don't like him and that you expelled him out of utility and jealously, Marv. But you could at least hide how much you dislike him when I'm present." he hissed under his breath, before walking back to the castle.

Anyone looking back would blame the argument on the fact that Harry and Hagrid were friends and Tom had gotten him expelled after all. At the entrance someone put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned ready to throw the person away when he caught sight of Dumbledore.

"Professor?"

"Tom was right in one thing. If something happened to you he would never forgive himself." Harry frowned as Dumbledore took his hand back. "You are his weakness."

"Love isn't a weakness."

Dumbledore smiled.

"No it is not. Love is power. But not everyone sees it that way." Dumbledore pointed behind Harry who turned to see Tom entering. "Tom will probably never understand it. But he still fell for you. That is more than I'd expected that would happen to him. Thank you for showing Tom that it is right to have feelings... Even if he still sees them as weaknesses."

Harry nodded and approached Marvolo that hadn't moved away since he noticed harry talking with the transfiguration professor. At once Marvolo grabbed Harry's hands and kissed the back of both of them. It was a show of his feelings but also a show that Harry was his. Harry sighed and walked back to the dungeons, Marvolo at his side.

"Do I want to know what you two were talking?"

"He was telling me not to break up with you. So you should thank him as you owe him one." Harry replied, feeling smug at Marvolo's gobsmacked face.

"Really?"

Harry nodded and approached kissing Marvolo on the face. It was the first time he actually kissed Marvolo and it felt... Harry glanced at Marvolo's eyes who got the message and stayed still. Winning courage, harry leaned forward and up and initiated the first kiss he ever give willingly. Tentatively Marvolo's arms moved around Harry, following his movements harry rose his arms up and around Marvolo's shoulders so he could get higher. He found Marvolo's arm moving up and finding his hair, grabbing at it just next to his neck. Harry didn't care, now that he actually found that he didn't felt disgusted or repulsed by kissing he found that he wanted Marvolo to hold him, to protect him, to... Harry moved back when the need to breathe was too much.

"Yeah... I'll definitely have to thank the professor."

Harry laughed leaning his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Just because I found that I happen to like kissing you and get embraced by you doesn't mean it is an excuse for it to grow over your head."

"Surely it's not." Marvolo placated amused, but hugged harry even tighter. "You know... We never did get a nickname for me."

Harry hummed closing his eyes and knowing what Tom meant.

"I call you Marv..."

"That's a diminutive not a nickname. I was thinking something more like... Lord Voldemort."

"That is quite a mouthful." Harry argued, making Marvolo laugh and was glad of their positions or he would have seen the paling and tensioning in Harry's face that he hide from his body. "I know you want to be a lord and all... But why this name in particular?"

"If you pick my letters and change positions this is one of the possibilities. Besides... Lady Evans Voldemort sounds so much better than plain simple Evans Riddle."

"Hey... Why would I be Lady Evans Voldemort and you don't get to have a first name?" Harry asked as if outraged and was happy for the arms keeping him in place or Tom would've seen Harry's teary face.

Tom laughed good heartedly, bringing a smile to Harry's crying face.

"You want a first name?" Harry nodded against the shoulder. "What do you think of Bran? Or Kieran?"

"What does it mean?"

"Bran means raven which is the protector of the underworld, being able to travel between realms. And Kieran means little dark one." Tom explained. "As your name is about Evan on earth, I thought it fitting."

"Dark & Light. Death & Life. Bran & Evans."

"Two different things that can't live without the other." Tom finished, kissing the top of Harry's head.

Harry laid his head to the side.

"Rubeus called me pretty."

Tom hummed, one of his hands moving to Harry's hair and starting to comb it with his fingers.

"That wouldn't be the word I would've use, but... He is right."

"He used beautiful. He also said to never let men tell me what to do."

Tom's hand combing Harry's hair moved to the back of Harry's head and pulled it back so the two were face to face.

"You are one of the most beautiful person I've ever met. It's not just me and Rubeus who noticed it. And he is right. You will never return to your old family. You can't let something that happened over a decade ago decide your life."

Harry looked the other way but Tom pulled him to himself and harry was kissed again.

"We should head back into the common room." harry mumbled.

"Foy your cousin to keep us two steps from each other?" Tom argued. "Have a better idea, come."

Tom grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him upstairs.

**-NEA-**

Tom looked at Evans as he entered Platform 9 & 3/4 with her muggle family and the half giant. Of course Evans warned him that Rubeus would stay with her family, but it still angered him that the other got to see his Evans the whole summer vacations. Tom stepped away from the wall and approached the happy family. He could see that his Evans was close to his parents, so he really needed their approval. It would've be so easy if Evans had been taken care of by the Blacks.

"Mr Holmes, it is a pleasure finally meeting you. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Marvolo, yes. The one who intends on marrying my daughter."

"Not without your blessing." Tom argued and the muggle smiled.

"The boy has guts. You mentioned he knows about... Your conditions?"

Evans nodded.

"Yes, father, Marvolo knows."

Mr Holmes hummed and looked at Tom up and down.

"You hurt my flower and you'll wish you never met me." Tom nodded at once. "If you promise to never intentionally hurt Primavera, then you'll have my blessing."

"You have my magical vow, Mr Holmes." Tom said and his magic reacted to his words, accepting the magical vow.

Mr Holmes smiled.

"Good. Now ran off you two. The train will leave any minute..."

"Marvolo," Tom looked at Mrs Holmes, "came visit us during the Winter Holidays."

"It will be my pleasure, Mrs Holmes."

Evans sighed and kissed both his parents before pushing his trunk with him to the carriage Tom had already saved for them.

"You are unbelievable." Evans groaned.

"I warned that I would ask for his permission."

Evans glared at him and the two entered the carriage.

"You don't have to come over for winter. I'm sure you'll prefer a wizardry celebration to a muggle one."

Tom hummed, helping Evans save his trunk next to his.

"I'll be under the same roof as you. If that means being with your muggle adoptive parents so be it."

Evans nodded, looking out the window and waving at his family.

"Father is going to test you all the time to make certain you'll really there for me."

Tom nodded, sitting before him and looking at the Holmes with Rubeus.

"I know he will. After what happened to you it does not surprise me that he over protects you."

"You know it was father who had the idea of the cross dressing thing? At the time I kept hitting him with stitching hex every time he came too close... I didn't do it on purpose but my magic didn't want me to get hurt again. I was afraid of being sent back as well... So father one day arrived home with my adoption papers. He said that the 'animal' was looking for a young boy in the woods... While I was their daughter. They never really treated me like a girl except for the clothes. I wasn't going to leave the cabana ever, but Dumbledore appeared. Because my parents weren't being cooperative he was about to confound them. I stopped him and he won my parents at saying that Hogwarts was the safest place on earth. Then we were introduced to the Blacks. They wanted to take me from my parents but father mentioned the hunt he attempted on the ' _animal_ '. Lord Sirius accepted my parents because they'd been there for me when I needed it. And even home taught me in magic using my biological parents old school books."

Tom looked at Evans as he smiled at his parents, waving like mad as the train started.

"I wish I had been as lucky as you with the muggles I ended up with."

"My mother was muggleborn... My uncles who I had stayed with were muggles..." Evans took a hand to his mouth. "My uncle didn't took me to the woods, he entered my room and..." Evans shivered. "As I ran away I ended up apparating to the woods. So its normal my father never found him... My uncle wasn't there and..." Tom wondered if he should grab Evans' hand or... Evans hiccupped. "It's the first time I ever talk about this... I just..."

Tom knew that Evans was showing a lot by showing his weak side.

"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot."

Evans nodded.

"Thank you... For not touching me while I was..." Tom nodded, understanding. "You always wondered why I hated Dumbledore. Well, now you know."

"He didn't know your parents knew of magic and as they were being difficult to sway he was going to confound them. I know that he did it with the orphanage's matron."

Someone knocked on the door before it opened. Tom looked to see Orion Black and Cygnus Black, both younger than Tom and Evans.

"Riddle." the two said in recognition, bowing their heads.

Tom nodded, back.

"Black."

Even if the most of the school thought it was Hagrid, the Slytherins knew that the real Slytherin's heir was the one who did it. That it was Tom. Of course said information wouldn't leave the common room, but it had been enough to put Tom at the top of the ranking. As his groom, Evans' status had climbed with him. Tom didn't need Evans anymore inside Hogwarts for the ranking status, but he still wanted him. Evans was his. Always would be.

"Jade." Evans nodded back to his cousins. "Sister said that now that she's gone it's our job to make sure you two don't do anything before marriage." Cygnus explained.

Tom nodded and pointed to the seats. So Walburga had sent her younger brother and her groom to watch over them. Orion was the male son of the family's heir... He would have to be careful around him, wouldn't he go to his grandfather. Even if Lord Black had accepted him, he could still be refused if he stepped too much out of line with his Evans.

**-NEA-**

"Singing is no job for a young lady."

"I'm no lady, uncle."

"You are a Black, it's implicit in your upbringing. You better start acting more like one and less like the boyish girl that your muggle mentors raised you to be." Harry stepped back as if he'd been slapped himself. "Honestly it is a wonder how Riddle even puts up with you with the way you are."

"Marvolo has no problems with the way I am."

"That's what he tells you, Jade. But every man has to have a wife who can behave. Both to the public and to the privacy of their house. As a Black lady, it is only right to..."

"Then I refuse the Black name." harry hissed and left professor Slughorn's office, running to the Slytherin common rooms and then to his room.

In there Harry approached a mirror and pushed the Black crest he had on the robe, pulling it out. When he managed he grabbed the first sharp thing he found and took to his hair, when the door opened.

"Accio." Marvolo said, calling every sharp thing to himself. "What happe...?" the teen started to ask, but then he saw the robe crest. "Lord Black?"

"Not a Black lady enough for him... I'm not even a..."

Harry shut up as Marvolo put a finger over his lips.

"I don't want you because of the Black legacy or because the way you dress. But if Lord Black finds out the real you, your parents will lose you and you'll be forced to marry the perfect pureblood witch and..."

"I want to be a singer." Harry mumbled.

"So that's what Rubeus was talking about...  Lord Black doesn't approve, I suppose."

"It is not a lady job to be a singer... A lady job is..."

Marvolo grabbed Harry's cheeks and pulled him up, kissing him. Harry blushed as Marvolo leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"Singing makes you happy?" Harry hummed affirmatively. "I'll speak with Lord Black. He may be your lord, but I'm still your groom."

"He said that even if you say you approve you prefer a..."

Marvolo laughed.

"If I wanted the normal perfect pureblood witch I wouldn't have fallen for you. Even if music is not my thing it is yours. If that's what you want, then so be it. I won't be on your café every day, but I'll be on all of your concerts front line."

"Bran..." Harry groaned, making Marvolo smile at his chosen name.

Marvolo kissed him again, before leaving the bedroom with the knifes and scissors. Harry groaned, passing a hand through his hair and remembered his wand. Looking around to locate it, he found that it had disappeared. Bloody Marvolo, the teen knew him way too well.

**-NEA-**

Tom entered the fireplace, this was no talk to have through floocall.

"Not the best time, Riddle." Lord Black argued as soon as Tom finished leaving the fireplace.

"Then I'll be direct, Lord Black. Jade is my fiancé. I love her for exactly what she is. A free soul. I have not fallen for Walburga or Lucretia, but for Jade. She's the one I want. When we'll wed, if she has not started her singing classes yet then I'll do everything in my power to hire her a tutor so she'll be the best. Until then I'll look up everything I can on the subject to start helping her learn the subject." Tom bowed his head. "Lord Black" he said and turned to the fireplace in order to leave.

"Wait." Tom stopped and turned. "Why would you came here to tell me that, knowing that I can still refuse you?"

"If it wasn't me stooping her then Primavera, or as your family insist on calling her, Jade would have refused the family name and cut her hair short and started dressing like a boy. Even if you refuse me, Jade will still be my wife. This is imprudence of me to say it, but the only reason Jade has even let any of you tell her what to do was because I always stopped her before she would get too mad with the way your family is trying to force your ways into her even though your family knows that she's against them. When Lord Black said that I could be Jade's groom I started to court her. We stopped being friends, as that was what we were back then, and become lovers." Tom smiled amused at seeing comprehension appear on Lord Black's face. "I wonder who she'll choose?"

"You two weren't lovers before?"

Tom shook his head no.

"I was Jade's ward against the rest of the school. She gave me prestige as Black child and I gave her protection. That was our silent agreement. As time passed I realised I started to want Jade and not because of the prestige, but it wasn't until I started to see her with Rubeus that I realised what my feelings for her were."

Lord Black hummed, looked down at his desk and then back towards Tom.

"I'll find a musician to tutor her." Tom bowed his head in thanks. "You know she isn't a virgin then?"

"I knew it on the first time I met her and attempted at grabbing her hand to kiss the back of it. The way she reacted was enough to tell me that she'd been touched like some orphans back at the orphanage."

"You don't care?"

"I do, I want to find the animal and make him pay but that won't help me win Jade's trust... It's already hard to persuade her to let me hug her without her tensing."

Lord Black stood and approached, hovering over Tom.

"If you ever do find a name I'll want to know." Tom bowed his head. "Primavera's 17th birthday is in late July, I'll speak with her muggle family so you'll both marry in August before going to school and your seventh year."

"Sir."

"Very few people speak to me the way you did and even less win respect after doing so. Now, if you ever hurt Primavera in any way with the ill purpose of doing so then marriage is annulled, even if you have already claimed her. Do you understand?" Tom nodded. "Good, now go stop her from doing anything stupid."

Tom smiled amused and bowed his head before turning around and entering the firefloo. Evans was his and would be bearing his surname in a year.

**(TBC)**


	8. Chapter VII

**-Chapter VII-**

Harry leaned over his bed, tiredly. Honestly, who ever thought a singing and a guitarist career was so hard? Harry glanced to the side, to the empty space on his bed. Marvolo was somewhere in Albania looking for the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Every vacancy that Harry had was spent to visit his husband, but sleeping in a hotel with his husband was not the same as sleeping in their bed. Sure, Harry could see how Marvolo was losing himself a day more in the dark arts and he wanted nothing more but to stop him, but... Harry took a hand to his forehead, his reminder of where he'd came from.

**-NEA-**

"You're coming?" Walburga asked, surprised.

Harry nodded, glancing at Sirius. Today was his first time going to school. Dumbledore had just turned into the headmaster and in no time the Second Wizardry War would start and still no Marvolo. Harry accompanied the Blacks to Kings Cross and immediately looked around for his parents. The Potters were easy to locate and Harry could see the resemblance...

**-NEA-**

Voldemort approached Evans, the man's eyes were stuck to the Potter's child.

"Evans?" the man turned puzzled, only for his to grow and a smile to appear on his face. "Missed me?"

Evans nodded, immediately leaning into his embrace. Voldemort felt him looking towards the children and let him. He knew that Evans loved children, so he let his husband watch them as much as he wanted. Although he wanted his full attention on himself, for now he let him. Voldemort looked to where his husband attention had been stolen to, to see a dark-red haired girl, most likely 11. She was smiling with a black haired boy, her green eyes twinkling. Voldemort tensed at the resemblance, so that was why... Voldemort pulled his arm around his husband shoulders, who hadn't moved from his place against his chest, and looked at the Black's nodding his head. The two Black lords nodded back and Voldemort pulled his Evans away.

"I..." Evans started to argue and Voldemort could hear the almost crying in his voice.

"I noticed how she looked like you." Voldemort argued only to hear Evans hiccup. At once he grabbed his husband face pulling him up and kissing him. "If you really want a child we could adopt and..."

Evans shook his head, like every time he had proposed it.

"I know you. You aren't family type... Besides with lord Voldemort and the war and..."

"Evans..."

Evans smiled.

"Are you staying? Did you find it?"

Voldemort nodded, walking all the way to their house.

"I've came to stay. No more leaving... I know that you don't approve what I'm going to do but... I really want to make you happy, if you want."

Evans glanced up to him but shook his head. Voldemort sighed, the man hadn't change a bit. They entered Diagon Alley and Evans practically pushed him to their house.

"Eager are we?" he taunted his lover.

"It's been months since the last time I saw you." Evans argued practically running to their front door.

"And?"

Evans huffed, peeking at him from the front door.

"I miss you, but if you want to sleep in the couch you'll welcome to let me take care of myself alone..."

Voldemort's eyes grew slightly at the implication of what Evans wanted. Who was him to refuse such a proposal?

Voldemort climbed in after his husband and up the stairs to the apartment. It was something small, the only thing he had been able to buy with the money he made at Borgin and Burkes. Surely the mere thought of having his husband had made him fire up, but he knew better than to pin him down and just take him. It had been a while since they'd been together. Voldemort smirked as he followed Evans to the bedroom, someone was quite eager today.

**-NEA-**

Harry laid in Marvolo's arms, he knew that Marvolo didn't look like this anymore. The dark arts and the dark artefacts that he collected were turning him as the pass of years more like the Voldemort Harry remembered. The first thing that had changed had been the eyes, it had been during the summer of their marriage. After realizing Harry's reaction to the eyes he started to hide how he really looked when he was with Harry.

"I asked Dumbledore for a job, he refused me."

Harry looked up towards the mass of colours that was his husband.

"For how long have you been in England?"

"A month, give or take."

"A month?" Harry groaned and laid on the bed, turning his back to his husband.

Marvolo smiled and turned to the side hugging Harry from behind. Harry knew that keep calling the man by that name wouldn't stop him from becoming his parents' murderer, but...

"I won't leave you ever again." Marvolo promised before his hand found Harry's cheek and pulled it up and backwards, only for Marvolo to kiss him.

It hurt because he knew that Voldemort would leave one day and only return a decade and half later.

"If you do, don't return." he argued.

As much as Harry had accepted that he was married to Lord Voldemort, he still had to live with the thought that his parents would die in a decade at the hands of his husband. Harry leaned his head back into the pillow. He had won Voldemort's protection like he wanted... He just never thought that it required being married to the man. Harry wondered if the light side would go after him. Sure he was Jade Riddle, not Jade Voldemort but... Dumbledore knew the truth and... Harry moaned as Marvolo kissed his neck and his hand moved down to his cock.

"Braaan..." he groaned.

**-NEA-**

The war started, just like his Evans said it would, and after 9 years it didn't show any case of changing any time soon. Voldemort glanced at the magazine that his husband had been reading. It looked like James Potter's son had finally born. The wizard's wife was the same girl with which his nightmares were tormented, the girl that could have been his and his lover's child. Voldemort looked at the baby. He looked like a Potter... Voldemort's eyes grew. He looked like a copy of his Evans. Voldemort looked behind to his husband who had gone directly to bed without dinner. For Evans sake he had never really touched Lily Potter, even when she and her husband fought directly against him. Voldemort leaned the magazine back on the tea table. Harry Potter already could open his eyes and he was looking directly back in the picture. Harry Riddle didn't sound that bad... Voldemort went to his husband's room, leaning down next to him. Immediately Evans leaned in to his arms and Voldemort hugged him as he heard him cry.

**-NEA-**

Harry cried himself to sleep when his parents died. When Marvolo died. Yes, because that was what had happened. His husband had died and Lord Voldemort had awaken in his place.

"Jade!" Harry looked up feebly as a dark haired figure entered with two blonds. "Lucius call a healer quickly." the dark haired ordered before one blond left. The woman approached and petted Harry's hair. "I should've known when you stopped answering my floocalls. If your owl hadn't come for me what would have happened? Do you really think your husband would've want you to die crying without eating a thing?" the woman reprimanded.

More tears run down Harry's cheeks and leaned into Walburga.

"Marv..." killed my parents.

"Hush." Walburga interrupted him, only for then the blond return with a black mass. "I asked for a healer."

"A potion master is a healer, madam." the black mess argued, before he approached the bed and looked at Harry. "And considering dark lady's state what she needs is a potions master's expertise, not a healer's."

Walburga nodded, walking back to give them privacy.

"Traitor." Harry mumbled as Snape grabbed his wand. If the spy heard him he didn't react. "He killed her... You have every reason to want to kill me back."

At this Harry was certain that Snape looked at him.

"That won't bring her back, my lady."

Harry huffed and made a move to sit, but his body refused to cooperate.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with dark lady?" Harry opened his eyes to notice that Snape had some kind of parchment in his hand and was looking at the other three by the door. When they were finally alone, Snape turned towards Harry again. "Good thing I did a full test, my lady... Or should I say; my lord?"

Harry shrugged.

"The only person who ever treated me as I really am was the dark lord." he argued. "Why does that matters?"

"There's certain potions one gender takes that the other is allergic to." the man explained as he picked his bag and started to look for the right potions. "Female hormones potions?"

"When I was a teenager." Harry agreed.

Snape hummed putting one flask back inside.

"Ever took potions to facilitate a pregnancy?"

"I'm a man!" Harry argued.

"I'll take that as a no. There are potions that would allow you to get pregnant. Had I known earlier I would've proposed to the dark lord to make them myself."

Harry sat with the help of Snape, only for the man to help him drink various potions.

"My lady?" Harry hummed inquisitively. "You know why the dark lord went after the Potters?"

"Some prophecy you overheard... He tried to explain me, I refused to listen."

"When I told him the part I heard of the prophecy he immediately thought of the Potter child... He said he refused to accept that the boy would ever turn into his menace. He went after the child that night not to kill him, but from what I understood... he intended on raising the child himself." Harry's eyes grew turning to Snape. "Does the dark lord know of your biological birth name?"

"No, he does not. I take it it appeared on my full test."

"It did." Snape conceded. "There are potions to repair sight, I could start looking it up to make one for you."

Harry frowned only for his glasses to appear before his face. Harry blushed and put them on.

"Thanks and... I never really thought of it." Snape stood starting to save the flasks in his bag. "In the future you hate me."

Snape stopped midway only to continue.

"You will be raised and pampered by a family to be a snob brat, my lady."

"I was their house-elf." Harry argued.

Snape looked up and one of the empty flasks broke with the force of his fist.

"How did you went to the past?"

"Before my fifth year my uncle takes it to the next level... As I ran away crying, Hedwig flew to me, I turned to grab her and as soon as she was in my arms I was hit with a spell that made me black down. When I woke I was still in Privet Drive... Only half a century in the past, before the woods were cut and the land turned into a village. That's when my muggle adoptive father found me. My trunk had travelled with me, on the exact spot that today is my uncles' house, and I was a toddler. I only realised I was a child again when mother picked me up. One thing was a hunter, another was a house lady."

Snape frowned.

"I'll look up the spell." he stated. "For now you'll be coming to stay at Black Manor. The dark lord may be gone for now, but he would never forgive us if we would let something happen to you."

"I... I told him that if he left me again then he could forget I exist." Harry mumbled.

Snape scoffed.

"Honestly, my lady. He'll return for you and will compensate you for your parents."

Harry hugged his legs.

"I want to stop it... The..."

Snape saved his bag in his pocket before grabbing Harry under his legs and back and starting to walk away. Walburga looked up at seeing them leave.

"I will start making Dark Lady a potion for the sight. From now on if she'll need a healer then call me. Dark Lady is allergic to various potions and it is easier if a person who knows of them be the one to heal her."

Walburga nodded. Harry glanced at Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius approached and picked Harry up from Severus Snape.

"I can walk." Harry argued embarrassed.

"Dark Lady must eat mostly soups and porridge until she starts to win height again."

"I'll make sure our house elf knows." Walburga stated.

"In no way she should be left alone. She just tried to starve herself to death, who knows what she'll try next."

"Aunt, Malfoy Manor is a lot bigger than Black Manor. Not to speak of the gardens. I'm sure aunt Jade would prefer a house with gardens to stay in. We can assist one of the house elves to her at full time and with little Draco... I mean, Aunt Jade likes children isn't it?"

Walburga glanced at Harry.

"I don't know... Draco is still a toddler, I'm certain it'll be difficult for Jade with her can't have her own child and..."

"She was pregnant." Snape argued. "She aborted because of an extreme emotion, but she can get pregnant... She just need free stress environment."

Walburga's eyes grew.

"Isn't she too old for that?"

"Her body is of a twenties looking witch, both outside and inside. She may be 50s but her body isn't."

Harry looked at the man, wondering what he was talking about.

**(TBC)**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written during two months on my mobile, writing five minutes every time I managed to do it. it wasn't writen with an actual plot, but so i would have something to write to satisfy my hunger for writing as i didn't have time to grab my notebooks

**-Chapter VIII-**

"You don't need to come with me, Cissy."

The blonde witch shook her head.

"You always say that, Aunt Jade, and I'll always answer that it's my pleasure to listen to you singing."

Harry sighed as he entered the small café he sang at every Friday and weekend nights. He suspected he could have started his own band or even his own cd, but... He liked to sing in bars without an actual concert. As always the bar was full, with Hagrid on the first seat. Harry grinned at seeing him, the half giant waved back as Harry moved to the stage with his guitar homemade by his father. Harry took a deep breath and sat ready to start, when he saw one Quirinus Quirrel with the turban in his head. The professor seemed more confused for being there than pleased. Harry didn't sensor him, the café was full with known and not known death eaters. Harry wondered if the only reason he hadn't been fired yet was because he filled the house and not because he was actually good at it. The only reason he even filled a house was because of his dead lover. Harry finished preparing the guitar and looked directly towards Quirrel.

"My first song is dedicated to a man named Bran." he stated and started playing the guitar.

He hadn't even finished the first musical note and already everyone started to look around for the only person Harry always played that song to. Quirrel didn't move.

**-NEA-**

Harry looked up as Quirrel approached him in the end.

"It was a great performance, miss..."

"Riddle, Mrs Riddle." Harry offered and Quirrel nodded. "And thank you, you are very kind."

Harry smiled and Quirrel smiled back, he knew he shouldn't but he felt good at knowing that even though he was simply in the back of the head he had still made certain to visit Harry and to hear him sing and play.

"Professor Quirrel." a male voice said, making Harry look away from his late professor to the person who had approached.

Harry's eyes grew at seeing almost every death eater by their side, what did they thought they were doing? Voldemort would never tolerate the way they were pulling him away from... Harry tensed, as Jeremy Lestrange appeared by his side and offered a hand to help him stand. Even if Harry knew he was the Dark Lord, no one else knew and all they'd seen was a man hinting on their lord's ' _wife_ '. Voldemort would so have their heads when he would get his body back. Harry took the offered hand, glancing at Quirrel one last time before heading out with Jeremy and Narcissa.

**-NEA-**

Voldemort looked through Quirinus' eyes as Jeremy escorted Evans out the café. He hadn't expect for Evans to know, but one look at Quirinus and his husband had sang Voldemort's song. Voldemort felt the fear in Quirinus as Voldemort's men stepped in between him and his lover. Any other time he would've become angry with them, but now? He was glad they were keeping his Evans protected from any unwanted attention. Evans was too soft. He always was and always would be, what was a good treat... Considering he was pretending to be a witch.

Quirinus left the café as fast as he managed, Voldemort didn't argue he had already seen what he wanted, now he just needed to get his body back to pull Evans back into his embrace.

**-NEA-**

"You sang his song." Jeremy hissed as soon as they arrived Malfoy Manor. "His song! And to a person you never met before."

Harry open his mouth with his hand hiding his yawn, bored.

"Honestly Jeremy. Did it actually not pass by your head that I can feel my lover's presence? Didn't it occur to you that maybe Marvolo doesn't have a body now but is trying to find one? That maybe... Just maybe, he was in the back of Quirrel’s head under the turban?"

Harry rolled his eyes at both Jeremy's and Narcissa's reaction to his comment and turned around, ready to leave. Harry couldn't help the shiver when Jeremy grabbed his arm, to which the other male reacted by releasing him immediately as if burnt.

"He was... Are you certain, my Lady?"

Harry nodded.

"He won't like very much that you kept him away from me. Let's hope he'll look into it more to the fact that everyone was keeping what was _his_ protected than the fact that people kept him away from me."

Jeremy paled drastically.

"I..."

"I'll vouch for you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my empty bed." Harry hissed, walking away. "Bloody Marvolo. Why did he had to come? It's not like I'm not used to sleep alone, but Hell! Honestly, it's not like he hadn't left me to go out of the country for decades before..." Harry punched the side of his head. "Put it together, you idiot. It's not like that man is worth any tears."

**-NEA-**

Jeremy looked as Dark Lady walked down the corridor hissing to herself and blowing portraits on her way to her room. There surely was some repressed anger issues that she would have to deal with the Dark Lord when he would regain a body.

"She misses him." Lady Narcissa stated sadly looking down the corridor where Dark Lady's magic had just destroyed the ceiling and the house elves were already cleaning up the mess after her. "She tries to hide it, but Aunt's magic reacts to her inner emotions... She almost destroyed the complete west wing when Aunt Walburga died."

Jeremy nodded, entering the drawing room again.

"She is right in one thing, though. Dark Lord does leaves her alone for long periods of time. It would be easier for her if she had had a child. Then she would have something to take care in his absence."

Lady Narcissa glanced at him and then out the door and down the corridor again.

"She was pregnant of him before, but her worries for him made her lose the child. Severus said she can still get pregnant, just needs lots of free stress environments."

Jeremy hummed.

"When is Lord Lucius arriving home tonight?"

Lady Narcissa turned.

"He said he would arrive in half an hour, Lord Jeremiah."

"I'll wait for him then."

**-NEA-**

"Professor Quirrel?"

Voldemort looked through Quirinus' eyes uninterested as Jeremy's head appeared on DADA's office fireplace.

"Lord Lestrange, to what do I do the honour?"

"Ward the room." Voldemort narrowed his eyes as Quirinus did as told. "Let me speak with the lord face-to-face."

Quirinus frowned in confusion.

"Do as he says." he ordered and in no time the turban was taken off and Quirinus turned his back to the fire. "Jeremy."

"If there is something I or Lucius can do to help..."

"You'll be warned at once." Voldemort stated, so Evans had told Jeremy...

"My lord I would request for you to accompany me in finding Dark Lady a young child to adopt. I spoke with the head from the muggleborns ministry and he gave me several names of toddlers who are being raised by muggles."

Voldemort frowned, find Evans a child for him to adopt?

"Jeremy, you know that I'm not father material."

"Dark Lady stays long periods of time alone while Dark Lord is gone... A baby would be good for her... And most likely make her stop destroying half Malfoy Manor while she threatens to castrate you..."

Voldemort tensed and even Quirinus gulped. Evans had to be really angry to loose so much control of his magic.

"Quirinus."

The man stood from the floor at once and put the turban to follow Jeremy without a question.

**-NEA-**

Harry sighed as Snape watched over his back. He had no idea that he'd almost destroyed the house again if it wasn't for the fact that when we woke this morning he had windows pieces craved into his back. Harry put his head on his arms over the back of the chair as Snape took them out one by one by hand.

"I shouldn't have lost control like that." he mumbled.

"No, you shouldn't. It's in your blood though." Harry hummed only to whimper when Snape hurt him more than he already was. "Are you certain you don't want a painless potion?"

"You said yourself it can become addictive. I'm used to pain... Or I was used to."

Snape hissed at the reminder but didn't stop.

"It must have been a lot of pain for you to don't even whimper at what I am doing."

"Cruciatus curse also helped..." Harry mumbled as Snape took another shard from his back.

"Any after effects?"

"Not that I know off."

"I'll check when I'm done here. Who treated you?"

"Madam Pomfrey."

Snape hummed, putting another shard in the metallic container he had at his side.

"She is a good healer, but I'll check just to be certain."

"Snape?"

"Yes, my lady?"

Harry blushed. Honestly, Snape was alone with him and Harry was simple with his dress open and pulled to his waist to give the man free access to his back. It was not like it wasn't obvious his male features...

There was a knock on the door. Snape grabbed a towel and pulled it over Harry's back hiding his body from view, before going to open it. Harry looked back towards the door as Snape spoke quietly with Jeremy. The brown haired man was with a young baby in his arms, who was probably 8 months-old. Snape glanced back towards Harry and then at the baby, nodded and picked it up. The potions master entered as Jeremy closed the door to the private quarters.

"What is going on?"

"A gift from the dark lord to calm you down, according to Jeremy, my lady."

Harry's eyes grew turning to the child that Snape put on his arms, before heading back to his job on Harry's back.

"You can't possibly mean..."

"Adoption, my lady. I will check Dark Miss as soon as I'm done with your back."

"But... I just made 11, how will I ever explain it to her?"

Snape chuckled as he took the towel away.

"At least you have already birthed. Do not worry, Dark Lady, Dark Miss won't need to know everything. She just needs her parents."

Harry nodded as the young baby girl stood with his help on her two feet. Too young to do it alone, but old enough to hold herself if he helped her.

"Won't it be strange? Like my papa doesn't live with us and my mum is actually a dad?"

"She'll grow up used to it, for her it won't be strange at all." Snape argued and picked a small sponge that he used to clean Harry's back. "I'm almost done."

"Snape?"

"What is it, my lady?" The man asked as he grabbed his wand and finally started to really heal the wounds.

"Do you mind being her godfather?"

At this Snape stopped any and every move, Harry peeked back with his girl in his arms.

"I... It would be a great honour, my lady." the man said with a bow of his head. "Are you going to blood adopt Dark Miss or..."

"I would need Marvolo's DNA, wouldn't I?"

"Indeed, my lady."

Harry looked down at the baby.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, but... Marvolo changing his mind about him and me taking Harry Potter in means that he is believing the prophecy."

Snape hummed and helped Harry put the bra on, then pulled the dress up and buttoned it on the back. Harry moved slowly, standing.

"If you need a potion..." Harry shook his head. "Ask yourself, do you want him to know that you two are one and the same?"

Harry frowned, sitting on the bed with the girl on his lap. Severus started to check her.

"Is it odd that I want to hear him calling me by my name at least once?"

"It is not." Snape shook his head as a parchment appeared from nowhere and he started to read it. "Muggleborn. Orphan." Harry snarled. "Has everything in order if you don't count the muggle raised part."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry hissed and his chandelier broke.

"Muggle raised children always have magical issues because his parents don't understand and attempt to repress it, even if not on purpose." Snape argued while protecting the three of them from any shards. "You are a fine example of what magic repressing does. You get angry and your magic reacts to it, because as a child it was forced to hide it grew out of control. You most likely supressed it so much that even during school years you never learnt to use your full potential." he reprimanded.

Harry blushed lowering his head.

"It's been a while since someone dared to speak like this to me." he mumbled. "Not even Marvolo ever spoke to me like that."

"Then I'll start doing it until it actually starts making effect, Potter."

Harry grinned.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wondering about Snape’s commentary about the pregnancy; Harry wasn’t really pregnant (in case that wasn’t specific enough in the chapter) but to explain to the others why Harry could still get pregnant he said that Harry had been pregnant previously (even though he never had been)


	10. Chapter IX

**-Chapter IX-**

"Muuum?"

"I'm in the kitchen, princess." Harry replied at hearing his daughter scream.

"There's a man at the door."

Harry tensed and ran to the entrance, grabbing his wand midway only to gasp when he noticed who it was.

"You're... Back." He mumbled as Marvolo finished taking his outing robe and hanged it in the closet in the atrium like he always did. "I thought..."

"I did the wards myself, remember? No one enters and leaves the house without us being notified... Except for each other."

Harry nodded and leaned down picking his daughter up.

"Mummy, who is this man?"

"It's my friend, be a good girl and introduce yourself."

Harry felt Voldemort's eyes on him at his chosen title.

"Hi, I'm Serena Riddle."

Voldemort leaned down, smiling at the girl.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, my peaceful, cheerful Serena."

Serena grinned as Harry pulled her to himself.

"Which are your name?"

"What is would be a more correct term." Voldemort argued, making Serena blush.

"He is Bran."

"Bran..." Serena mumbled trying the name on her lips. "What does it mean?"

"Raven." Voldemort answered with a smile, looking directly at Harry.

Harry tensed as Voldemort straightened his back and hovered over them.

"Are you Pappy's friend too?"

Voldemort looked at Serena and then at Harry.

"I knew him, long ago."

"How is he?"

Harry refused to look at Voldemort, walking to the kitchen with his daughter in his arms and with Voldemort following him.

"Serena, go to your room play. Mummy needs to speak with Bran for a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye, mister Bran."

"Good bye, Serena."

Harry put his daughter on the floor who ran from the room, he turned his back to Voldemort and returned to the oven to make sure it wasn't burnt.

"Why did you introduce me like that to her? I have every right to be part of her life and..."

"My husband Marvolo Riddle died on 31st of November, 1981." Harry hissed, not looking up from his food. "He died when..."

"I'm not dead." Voldemort argued, forcing Harry to turn and look at him.

Harry's tears were running freely now.

"Un... Uncle Sirius said... If you would ever willingly hurt me... Our marriage would be annulled... You hurt me... You tried to kill me... IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Harry gasped surprised as Voldemort pulled him for a kiss. Harry whimpered as Voldemort moved back enough for them to breath.

"How long are a few minutes?" he mumbled against Harry's lips.

"Depends what she finds to play with..." before Harry even finished he was pulled to the man's arms and kissed again.

In no time Harry's back was to Voldemort's chest as the man pushed Harry's chest forward over the kitchen table, forcing him to offer his backside. Harry tried to supress his whimper when a finger entered his bottom. It had been way too long since the last time he had been touched... Or touched himself for that matter. Marvolo groaned, taking his finger out. Harry peeked back to the man as he fondled with his robes until he found two flasks, the man put one of the flask on the table next to Harry's ass while looking to the other with a frown. Finally, Marvolo looked at Harry and forced him up and put the flask on his lips. A little unwillingly Harry drank it before leaning forward and offering his bottom. Marvolo opened the other flask and used it's containings to lube his fingers. Harry leaned his forehead on the table as Marvolo's lubed finger played with his hole's entrance. Harry closed his eyes and supressed his gasp as Marvolo's finger re-entered him. It had been far too long.

"Evans..." Marvolo warned.

Harry opened his eyes and relaxed to the best he managed. Sure this was a far from perfect place to have sex, principally with a toddler that could enter any minute and after years without nothing. Harry bit his bottom lip when Marvolo entered the second finger. Even if he was being meticulous, he was being fast and... A little rough. A tear dropped from Harry's eyes when the third finger joined in the scissoring.

"Braan." he whimpered and Marvolo's free hand moved to Harry's back keeping it in place.

Harry groaned, looking back to his lover. Marvolo eyes were narrowed, the man took his fingers out and stopped to listen. Harry tried to control his laboured breath, not quite believing what was happening. Marvolo pulled his black robe up and Harry closed his eyes with strength as the man lubed his cock and put himself at the entrance.

"Relax".

Harry whimpered in reply and relaxed to his best considering the position and the raw preparation. Harry's head tilted back in a silent scream as Marvolo's manhood entered halfway with a swift move. The two stilled, as Harry tried to relax around the cock, to make certain someone wasn't going to enter anytime soon. When the two were certain, Harry gasped at feeling Marvolo move inside of him tears running down his life freely. Why did the bastard have to be so good at it? Harry took one of his hands off the table, where he had them on the edge so he wasn't really pushed against the table, and took it to his mouth to supress any unwanted moan and scream. He was sure there was something important that he needed to remember, but he barely could remember his daughter and only because she could enter any moment, what only made him and Marvolo harder at the thought while, at the same time, move faster so there wouldn't be any interruptions.

Marvolo's name left Harry's lips as he went over the edge. It was far from satisfying, it was too fast and too rough, but... Harry's eyes grew as Marvolo's seed entered him. It had been too long since he had felt this wonderful feeling. He remembered that there was a time where he would've run to the bathroom to take it out of him right away repulsed, but now… he loved it. Harry leaned his front top body completely on the table, he was tired.

"Mummy?" Harry tensed and he felt Marvolo still too. "Is Mr Bran staying for dinner?"

Dinner? Harry frowned, only for his eyes to widen as he looked to the oven. It would be burnt by now...

"I'll take you all eating dinner to Malfoy manor." Marvolo told the girl over the door.

Serena yupied and run down the corridor to her room.

"That was a close call." Marvolo mumbled amused.

"Will you get out of me?" Harry groaned tiredly.

He was too tired for Marvolo's mind games... Not to speak of the odd feeling he felt in his belly... He wondered if he needed a bathroom…

"Say that your mine."

"I'm mine." harry replied only for Marvolo to growl in warning.

"Evans..."

"Why do you want me to say it?"

"For you to never forget it." Marvolo replied, leaning forward to whisper on Harry's ear.

Harry sighed, while failing his body from move back against the body behind him and making Marvolo enter further into him. Harry felt grateful that Marvolo hadn't entered all the way. It had already been difficult to handle him the way it had been...

"I'm yours, Marvolo." he moaned, feeling his cock start to react to the pleasurable pain of Marvolo entering further.

"And never forget it!" his lover hissed before biting slightly on Harry's ear as if to punish him.

Harry gasped at the sudden emptiness, before Marvolo pulled him up and made him turn around and sit on the edge of the table. Harry accepted the kiss willingly. Harry's legs were pulled apart and around Marvolo's waist and Harry felt his lover’s member already half hard against his bottom. Harry looked down as Marvolo grabbed the lube flask and put it on his cock before approaching its head to Harry's hole.

"Mummy..."

"Now is not a good time, sweetie." harry hissed embarrassed.

There was a silence and then the girl moved down the room, entering the door Harry recognised as bathroom. Harry gasped his eyes widening, looking to the man that had just pushed his cock into him.

"Someone is being quite naughty..." Marvolo pointed out and when Harry tried to shake his head Marvolo tilted his head down where Harry's cock was hard. "Does it excites you? The idea that someone might barge in and see us like this? That our daughter might hear you? That I'm taking you in a place where someone can easily come in? Where someone can easily hear you?"

Harry shook his head ashamed. Marvolo pushed Harry's head up and leaned down into a searing kiss. Harry hugged him with his arms and pushed his legs tighter around the man, whose hands moved to Harry's waist before starting to move.

**-NEA-**

Harry completely and utterly ignored the bastard as he apparated them to Malfoy Manor. Serena grabbed on to Harry's hand before running of into the drawing room. Holding back a whimper at his sore back, Harry run after her. Honestly Harry had just broken up with him, practically screamed that he was Harry James Potter and he had... Harry blushed at the reminder.

"My lady." Harry peeked to the side as Serena dropped his hand to run to Draco's arms. Harry bowed his head at Snape, as the man approached him. "Are you well?"

Harry groaned, his cheeks going quite red. He didn't need to explain and already Snape was handing him a potion that Harry drank.

"Thanks..."

Snape nodded glancing at Serena.

"She can stay with me for a couple of nights..."

Harry shook his head.

"I almost told him... About my life before my adoptive parents... I told him he tried to kill me... I told him that our marriage was annulled because of that... And he..."

**-NEA-**

Voldemort listened on as his Evans spoke with Severus, his eyes narrowing. He was his husband and Evans had never said a thing during all 60 years.

"My lord, I wasn't expecting you to..." Lucius started.

"Evans burnt dinner because of me. Why is Severus so close to my wife?"

Lucius looked at the two and then back to his lord.

"He is Dark Miss' godfather and Dark Lady's personal healer, my Lord. She almost starved herself to death when you disappeared, my lord. Severus and my wife had to bring her back up. It wasn't until she blood adopted Dark Miss that we let her return to your house... Severus says she is allergic to various potions and a normal healer would not have realized it."

Voldemort hummed, glancing at the two talking. It was obvious that Evans trusted Severus and that Severus knew of his condition.

"How did Evans' blood adopted Serena without both our bloods?"

"Dark Lady went to your house and took a hairbrush with her that the goblins used to take your DNA, my lord."

Voldemort hummed, it was smart of his Evans to use it.

**-NEA-**

Harry smiled as Serena said her goodbyes.

"Can I tell the dark lord?"

Harry shook his head no to Snape.

"We spoke about it."

"We did, but you also almost told him earlier."

Harry hummed, glancing at the dark lord on the other side of the room.

"He'll go after uncle Vernon if he'll find out." he argued, before he approached his daughter and, picking her up, left.

If Voldemort even suspected...

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written during two months on my mobile, writing five minutes every time I managed to do it. it wasn't writen with an actual plot, but so i would have something to write to satisfy my hunger for writing as i didn't have time to grab my notebooks


	11. Chapter X

  **-Chapter X-**

Harry apparated with Serena to Malfoy Manor, entering the house with the girl in his arms. It hurt to do this, but he and Snape had agreed it was the best long ago.

"Evans?"

Harry stopped at seeing Voldemort in all his serpentine glory. It was the first time that the man approached him like this. Harry leaned Serena on the floor.

"Go compliment Bran, sweetie."

A little tentatively, Serena approached Voldemort who leaned down to let her hug and kiss his cheeks.

"Your different." the girl mumbled.

Voldemort nodded, picking her up to his arms and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"My niece agreed to watch over her while I have to do something... I don't know for how long I'll be out, but..."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Voldemort promised.

Harry nodded thankfully, before approaching and kissing Serena's head.

"Be a good girl to Bran, okay?"

"I will, mummy."

Harry nodded and turned around, leaving. If Voldemort saw his tears the man didn't comment it out…

Harry apparated to Privet Drive where Severus was already waiting for him.

"Did it...?"

"I just sent you to the past."

Harry nodded and Hedwig appeared on his shoulder as he took his old trunk out, enlarging it. Snape gave him a potion that he took, only to fell on his knees in pain as his body shrank back to a 15 year old body and his female features turned back to male ones.

"Damn that hurt more than I thought it would've..." Harry whimpered his voice back to normal.

Snape helped him stand and offered him back his old glasses, but without graduation. Harry accepted them, putting them on. He would miss his daughter the most...

"BOY!"

Harry shivered as if 60 years hadn't passed between the last time he had heard that voice. Snape stepped forward and put himself between Harry and the newcomer.

"Dursley!" he hissed threateningly.

Uncle Vernon stopped at seeing Snape and looked at his outfit immediately recognising what he was.

"I don't want anything to do with your kind."

Snape looked back at Harry and then at Uncle Vernon.

"It's not what it seems to me with the way you touched him. Be certain it's not just the muggle world who punishes such acts." Snape threatened before grabbing Harry and apparating away to Black Manor. He took Harry up to a room and when everyone tried to follow he closed the door on their faces.

**-NEA-**

Sirius looked up when Snape entered the kitchen.

"He was raped, wasn't he?" he limited to ask when everyone else stood ready to make questions and shutting up any other question.

"By his muggle uncle." Snape agreed.

Sirius nodded.

"How is he physically?"

"Good."

"How bad is his fear?"

Snape sneered.

"A mere look or sound made his magic snatch at me."

Sirius passed a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Snape."

Snape nodded and turned around, leaving. The Weasleys turned to Sirius wide eyed.

"How...?"

"Recognised the signs. Have an aunt that was raped at 5, until this day she still fears being touched without warning. She is married to Voldemort... But she is Lighter than any of us is."

"How can you be certain of that if she is You Know Who's wife?" his godson's friend, Ron, demanded.

"She was the one who taught me to not be a dark wizard like my entirely family." Sirius explained making everyone gape. "I only saw her with her husband once. He over protects her and hides from her the darkness in the world. If something happened that he knew she wouldn't like he made sure she didn't knew about it." Sirius stood, stretching. "I don't want any male in the room or even on the other side of Harry's door. And if Harry by any case shows that he needs to be left alone the females will leave him alone as well." He ordered, looking directly at Molly at saying it.

The witch nodded and grabbed a frying pan to cook something for Harry. Sirius left, turned into a dog and run to Harry's room, entering slowly and not approaching his godson but still giving him protection.

**-NEA-**

Voldemort looked at the newspaper where Vernon Dursley was sentenced to Azkaban for rape and child abuse. Harry had been just as badly treated as his Evans had been. If he would've won the war by now then no muggle raised would have to live like that.

"Bran?" Voldemort looked up, there were only two people who called him that. "Is mummy going to stay out much longer? Cousin Cissy doesn't answer me..."

Voldemort looked down at the newspaper with a frown as the girl approached, looking for answers. Why had Evans left? Where had he go? And why did he left Serena behind?

"I do not know, Serena." Voldemort answered, not knowing how to act around the toddler. She was his daughter and he had no idea what to do; what she liked, how a toddler should be taken care of... Nothing at all.

Serena put her hands on his leg and pulled herself up to his lap, leaning into his chest before starting to cry. A little unsure Voldemort passed one arm around her. She surely acted like her ' _Mummy_ ' and knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it from Voldemort.

**-NEA-**

Harry looked up when Dumbledore entered his room, the man was with a sombre look.

"May I come in, Harry?"

Harry nodded, sitting straighter on the bed. Dumbledore pulled a chair, sitting before him.

"You don't need to be sorry, sir. I know you thought by sending me there that my uncles would take care of me, it's not your fault that they don't know what a human being is."

"You're accepting it very well, last person I met never passed over it."

Harry shrugged.

"It's my life, no one is going to dictate it for me... Ever again."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I have news from the ministry, as your family was declared incapable they looked for your next kin... As Sirius is your godfather they are sending you to his aunt, Jade Riddle." Harry's eyes grew tensing. Dumbledore couldn't be serious. "She won't let anything happen to you. Not even from her husband."

"Sir..."

"Jade is a singer at one of Diagon Alley's café. She has a daughter with 4-years-old. She doesn't approve of her husband doings. You'll be well taken care of in there."

Unsure what to do, Harry nodded.

"How...?"

"Voldemort was human once, Harry." Dumbledore answered with a smile, thinking that Harry was talking about Evans and Marvolo.

"How will I go?"

"Severus is friends with Mrs Riddle, being young Riddle's godfather himself. He'll know where to find her." Dumbledore answered, standing.

The man leaned his hand to grab Harry's shoulder but thought better of it.

"Sir?" Dumbledore stopped at the door to look back. "You'll always be like the grandfather that I never had, to me."

Dumbledore's eyes grew and a smile appeared on his lips, before nodding and leaving. Snape entered with a raised eyebrow.

"Grandfather, really Potter?" the man snapped.

Harry smiled, used to his snarky nature.

"My bag isn't made yet, sir."

Snape took his wand and pointed it at the trunk and in no minute everything was inside.

"Unlike public knowledge, I have more to do than babysitting you, Potter."

Harry stood and approached the man. Snape shrank Harry's trunk and pocketed it in Harry's muggle male clothes. The two descended the stairs and Hermione approached hugging him.

"Send me Hedwig if you need anything."

Harry nodded and glanced at Ron who nodded back.

"What she said, mate. We're your family, don't forget It." the boy mumbled.

Harry smiled nodding and followed Snape out. When the two were out of the apparating wards, Snape grabbed him and apparated to the entrance of Malfoy Manor.

"I didn't expect this outcome." he mumbled.

"It was this or Narcissa Malfoy, since Andromeda Tonks was refused from the family. Both cases send you here."

"I forgot I would need a new family."

"Obviously." Snape argued before entering with Harry inside the Manor. The man took Harry directly to the office Marvolo used to use when he was at Malfoy Manor. Snape knocked and when they were given permission, he pulled Harry inside. "My lord."

Harry's eyes grew at seeing his baby daughter taking a nap on Voldemort's lap. Snape released Harry and approached Voldemort, handling him the ministry official parchment of Harry's new adoption. Voldemort looked at Harry before picking the parchment and read it.

"You can leave, Severus."

Snape bowed his head and left, giving Harry a look as he passed by him. When the door closed behind him, Harry tensed. One thing was when Voldemort saw him as Primavera, another was with him as Harry Potter.

"My wife is away for the time being." Harry nodded. "I take it Dumbledore told you all about my real name."

Harry shook his head.

"Your diary did... its memory anyway, when it tried to kill me with basilisk poison." he answered. Serena looked at peace in her father's lap against the man's chest, grabbing the man's robe as she slept. "Although I had no idea you were married until now..."

Voldemort grabbed the girl, before standing.

"My diary tried to kill you? Why did it not succeed?"

"Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, saved me before I stabbed the diary with a basilisk tooth... Don't came any closer!"

Voldemort stopped, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not going to touch you, Harry. If the old fool didn't told you already then you should know that my wife passed by the same as you did when she was around our daughter's age. If anything it proves that I know what to do around people who were abused."

Harry bit back his retort as Voldemort finished approaching and pushed the child to his arms. Harry's eyes grew looking up.

"I've no idea, thanks to you, how to act around my child."

"You have no way of knowing if I'm better or not."

Voldemort hummed, looking at the child on Harry's arms.

"You can pick her up in instinct better than I can, with or without instinct. Her name is Serena. Now I have work to do."

Unsure Harry fled the office with his baby daughter in his arms. Snape was, luckily, still there. The man glanced at the girl and then pointed at Harry to follow him. Snape took him to Serena's room where he picked the girl's stuff and apparated them to Harry's house. Harry entered and ran to lay the still sleeping girl on her bed. She surely was her father's daughter. When Harry returned to the living room he found Snape there by the side.

"Don't forget to act your age."

Harry nodded back, only to then Voldemort enter in the house.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?"

"Dark Lady would want Harry at her house instead of in a house with a colleague he hates." Snape answered.

"And you know my wife better than me because...?"

"Maybe because you left her behind for something else." Harry argued only for Voldemort to glare at him. "You did choose killing innocent people over being with her." he added angrily.

"Potter!" Snape hissed threateningly.

Harry tensed palling drastically and he moved back until he hit the wall, shaking his head.

"It wasn't me, Uncle Vernon. Please I'll be a good..."

Harry gasped as cold water washed over him.

**-NEA-**

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at seeing Harry's reaction to his surname. How many times had the muggle...?

"Are you back to reality now, Harry?" he asked the pale boy who immediately turned crimson. Yes, he was back. Voldemort glared at Severus for activating Harry's fear reaction. He didn't care cold water wasn't the best answer, but was effective. "Leave Severus."

The potions master opened his mouth but closed it again and bowed his head, leaving the house.

"Bran? Mummy?" a tired voice asked making the two turn to the girl. "I heard screams... And... Mummy you're back!" the girl suddenly said, running to Harry and hugging the teen.

Voldemort could clearly see the teenager not know what to do. Sure he looked similar to Evans but he was still Harry Potter.

"Go wash your face, Serena."

The girl, a little unwillingly, released Harry before running to the bathroom.

"I'm..."

"Her mother is out for a while and you look similar to her. You won't need to cross dress, Harry. Just make sure Serena is happy."

Harry scratched the back of his small Potter haircut messing it further than it was.

"You won't try to kill me... Right?"

"I can't, not with you being my wife's protégé." Voldemort argued, walking away.

Voldemort wondered how Harry would've looked like in a dress...

"That didn't stop you from killing Lily Evans, did it?"

Voldemort stopped turning but the boy had already disappeared down the corridor. What was Evans uncle's name?

Voldemort tensed as Harry passed by him to the kitchens with Serena grabbing his hand to give the girl something to eat... Could it be... True?

Harry was too calm to have just been raped. And he wasn't used to listen his surname unless when his uncle... No wonder Serena called him mummy, to the girl her mummy was a man. A man who had accused Voldemort from trying to kill him... He was right of course. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry too many times.

Voldemort closed his eyes, smiling at his own stupidity. Evans had practically told him everything! His husband had given him so many clues and he had been so blind... Now he understood how Evans always knew the things...

Evans intended on going back to being Harry Potter... Voldemort smirked, let's see how his husband handled being re-courted.

**-NEA-**

Harry glanced up at Voldemort as the man read some kind of report at the dining table. If Harry was Evans he could have argued about it, but as Harry he couldn't dare.

"Daddy I'm full." Harry looked at his baby. She had eaten most of her food, plus the soup. "Can I...?"

Harry nodded and the girl stood running to the bathroom. It had hurt to tell her to call him daddy instead, sure he was a male but... He was Serena's mummy. He always had been. Just like he wasn't used to male clothes anymore. Not to speak that he reacted badly to his own surname...

"You're pampering her." Voldemort said over his parchment.

Harry glared at the man.

"Since you completely ignore her, someone has to be there for her... _Bran_."

Voldemort looked up from his parchment towards Harry, before going back to the parchment.

"Her mother refused to tell her what I was to her. It's already odd for her that I sleep here."

"Considering you killed my parents and tried to kill me multiple times I can see why she refused you... Not to speak that most likely the reason she's gone is because of you." Harry hissed, before standing his and Serena's plate.

Sure he knew that Voldemort hadn't killed him, but that would be what Voldemort would think with his implying.

"Primavera left from her own will, Harry." Voldemort argued, Harry glanced back to see the man clenching his hands around the parchment. "If it was me who sent her away it wasn't because of threat of death over her head, but because I refused to let her go."

Harry frowned finishing putting the dishes in the basin, before turning to Voldemort who was looking at the table. Harry followed his glance only to see a scratch on the table from when Voldemort had taken him against the...

Willing his blush to disappear Harry walked out the kitchen at once.

**-NEA-**

Voldemort smirked at seeing Evans' blush at his insinuation. Decades of marriage and the two still could show each other that they didn't know everything about the other. Decades of knowing each other and only now did he found out why Evans always played himself hard to get. It wasn't just the _'we're both males'_ card.

Voldemort stood, cleaning the table and dishes with a flick of his wand, and left the kitchen to see 'Harry' playing with Serena.

It was also _'you killed my parents and tried to kill me but I can't stop you from doing it although I want to'_ card. It was a good thing he had given Evans the potion that Severus had given him already. It will be difficult for his lover to keep the _'I'm Harry Potter'_ mask. Even if he really was him, it had been decades ago. It had been too long for him to go back. Although Voldemort welcomed him to try.

**(TBC)**


	12. Epilogue & Sequel

**-Epilogue-**

"I have to do what?" Harry hissed.

Voldemort smirked.

"You heard me, since I saw your reaction to your surname I can't be certain you won't react at Hogwarts, so you'll contact the Headmaster if you want to go back to Hogwarts next week."

"But... I can't take Voldemort with me to Hogwarts!"

Voldemort smirked and before Harry's face he turned to the man Harry had grown to love...

"But you can take Tom Riddle, your Aunt's husband. Oh and tell him little Serena is coming as well so no funny business, as my wife uses to say."

Harry groaned as Voldemort walked away. Who the hell gave him the rights to...?

"And we're going shopping."

Harry tensed looking at Voldemort who was looking back.

"You need new clothes. Actual wizard clothes... Not those rags the muggles gave you."

Harry groaned yet again.

"I'm certain that if Aunt Evans was here you wouldn't talk to me like this."

There was a silence where Harry thought he hadn't been heard only to then Voldemort appear before him and force him to raise his head.

"It was you who left this time, Evans. You want to be Harry Potter again? Then so be it, but stop acting as if I'm going to spank you any given minute." Harry opened his mouth to argue and Marvolo leaned down, kissing him. "You should've told me, you idiot boy. And don't dare to argue. Only my men know I call you Evans and I've never used the name since you are pretending to be your younger self."

Harry blushed at such a stupid slip and let his head fall on Marvolo's shoulder who immediately pulled him closer.

"I..."

"Don't say anything. You want to go back to people knowing you’re a male so be it, but that won't mean I'll allow you to dress like this. Not even you would let you dress like this."

Harry groaned, putting his head harder into his lover's chest.

"I still don't have to like It." he argued.

It felt silly now that he had tried to hide this from Voldemort.

"Severus knows, doesn't he?" Harry nodded against the chest. "You don't like shopping and I don't like that my death eater found out before I did."

"Marvolo..."

"I do have to say one thing though..." Harry peeked up. “I'll miss your long hair, Evans."

Harry grinned.

"I..." just once... Just once, please.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's cheeks.

"My Harry." he said, as if he had heard Harry's mind request.

Harry grabbed Voldemort's robes harder.

"Thanks."

**-NEA-**

Harry leaned on his husband’s arms as they finally entered the train's compartment to head to Hogwarts.

"Why are you really following me?" he couldn't help but ask.

Marvolo looked down at him as Serena was looking out the window wide eyed.

"For once, our daughter shouldn't be separated from you for longs periods of time. Second, because there is no way I'm really letting you go alone after seeing your reaction to your surname."

"And the third reason?" Harry asked looking up. At Marvolo's raised eyebrow Harry raised one back. "I know you; for you to mention first, then there is a second and a third."

Marvolo smirked and let his hand descend to Harry's belly.

"Remember the potion I gave you when I arrived?" Harry nodded, puzzled. "Severus had given it to me and told me to use it on our sex the fastest that I could. Of course he told me that knowing that you would turn back to Harry..."

Harry's eyes grew wide, looking at his belly.

"I am?" Marvolo nodded. "You should have told me you idiot!" Harry hissed, but Marvolo limited to laugh and hug Harry tighter. "Marvolo?"

"What is it?"

"Let’s go back." Harry felt Marvolo tense and look down at Harry in his arms. "I'm not Harry anymore. I passed my whole life pretending to be someone that I'm not... Not ever again. I'm Evans Riddle."

Marvolo smiled and pulled Harry's face to himself, kissing him.

"What will happen to Harry Potter?"

"Side effect of rape is that you don't support human contact for very longs periods of time. He reacted badly to the mass at Kings Cross and you took him home, where he'll stay."

"Daddy, Pappy, are we going home?"

Harry - no, not anymore - Evans smiled and felt his body turn back to normal. He looked up to his husband only for his daughter to jump to his arms.

"Mummy's back!"

"Yes, sweetheart, Mummy's back." Evans agreed, his eyes still on his husband.

Marvolo smirked and grabbed the glasses from Evans, taking them out.

"We're going to be a big happy family now, would you like that?" Marvolo asked and Serena nodded happily.

Evans saw his husband pick a parchment and write something down before picking Hedwig and giving her the letter, letting her out the window. Marvolo then grabbed their trunks, before apparating them home.

Sure there were still a lot of issues between Evans and Marvolo because of the war and whatnot, but they would solve them with time. After all, his husband hadn't looked up ways to be immortal just to himself, there was a reason Evans looked so young and don't have a single white hair even though he was so old... His father had taught him to hunt animals after all...

"You'll share my bed tonight." Marvolo promised on Evans' ear before walking away.

Evans shivered in anticipation. He couldn't wait for Serena to take her nap... He had centuries ahead... But right now all he cared about was to have his husband inside him and knowing the bloody bastard he would be forced to beg for hours before it would be granted.

"Marvolo?" the man stopped to look at him, confused. "I love you." there, he said it. After half a century of listening to Marvolo say it, he had finally said it.

Marvolo smiled, one of his rare true smiles.

"I know. I've known for decades. Don't tell me it took you this long to realize it?" the other taunted, making Evans groan half ashamed, half angry for the teasing. "But I love you back, whoever you are."

Evans grinned.

"I can always one day pretend again to be Harry Potter." he taunted.

"Then I'll just have to divorce from Jade Riddle and marry Harry Potter, because there's no way that I won't have you as mine."

"Why would you need to divorce?"

"Either as Bran or Marvolo I've claimed Evans Holmes as mine." Marvolo answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh really? Because Evans Holmes only promised herself to Marvolo Riddle, Bran was never in her heart as much as he tried."

Marvolo's eyes narrowed.

"I'll love to see Harry attempt at refusing Bran."

Evans smiled, in a couple of years he would do that and, when he would've, he would make Marvolo crawl to have him as Harry Potter just as much as he had had to crawl to have him as Primavera Holmes. The question would be, how long would Harry last before he succumbed to the man's courting…

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sequel:** Butterfly
> 
> Summary: His life as Primavera had been a cocoon, a transition to something better... Now that he left the protection it gave him... Will he manage to be himself? Or will he eventually return to the cocoon and to the safety it gave him? Sequel!NotEverAgain, Slash, Mpreg


End file.
